


【最王】In the name of the truth

by Starrystar



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:13:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 30,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27588656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starrystar/pseuds/Starrystar
Summary: 我自己的文库里没有这玩意的结局吓得我赶紧搬到了A03
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Kudos: 2





	1. 又一次的开始

一个一瘸一拐的身影逆着光向着自己的清洁工具走去，蓬乱的头发在脑后盘了起来，本应挺直的腰杆如今佝偻着，由于过重的劳务再也无法挺直。  
“六十……二十五……”  
这个男人缓缓抬起头，双眼看着远方，口中喃喃自语，是计算工钱？还是无意义的胡言乱语？只有男人自己知道。  
然后说到某一个数字的时候，他肮脏又布满了皱纹的脸，顿时又平添了几分怒意，但又转瞬即逝。  
这里是航站楼，光洁的地板映射出的都是各式各样人的腿脚，或在等人，或是行色匆匆——戴着遮阳帽身穿碎花连衣裙的黄皮肤女人站在一边；穿着西装的英俊白皮肤男人带着取出的票走向候机厅……但这些人，或者说是绝大多数人都有一个特点——不算富裕，但也绝不会特别贫穷。然而，比起世界上的大多数地方，这里的人都已经很幸福了。  
因为这里是，纽约市。  
纽约机场，一号航站楼由于年代久远，已经于1998年拆除重建了，但到了现今，由于不为人知的原因，航站楼竟将清洁工进行了大幅度的裁员，这才导致了太多的劳务倾斜，但对于普通人来说，这一切都与他们无关。  
男人抹了一把手，从脏得几乎看不出是蓝色的宽松连体裤中拿出一个带着圆珠笔的小本子，记录了什么，再抬起头时，眼前出现的是一双褐色的马丁靴。  
“你还好吗”  
黄皮肤女人戴着大大的太阳墨镜，看不清面容，长长的头发似乎盘了起来隐藏在帽子之中，一幅亚洲那边的打扮，但却说着很地道的美式英语。  
“没问题的，女士。”他局促地笑了笑，又半转过身去推自己的清洁工具车，露出蓝色衣服背后的“清洁工”的英文单词，不过动作比较艰难罢了。  
女人礼貌地笑了笑，高挑的她微微弯下腰，指了指男人的腿脚，那里有一段金属，从那未遮掩好的裤脚中露了出来。  
“谢谢您的关心，女士，但我做这一行两年了，已经没问题了。”话是这么说，但男人的脸上已经没有一丝笑容了，他已经完全转过身，一瘸一拐地推着自己的清洁工具车。  
女人没有再自讨没趣，直起了身子，望向男人刚才看过去的地方，也透过漆黑的墨镜凝望着……半晌，她拨通了一个电话。  
“目标出现了，请务必盯紧了。”

“这是一个……关于枪支的故事……”  
电台里的女主播不知道动了什么样的恻隐之心，声情并茂地通过一个故事控诉着关于枪支法案的一切，司机带着有些讥讽的表情调掉了频道，对着副驾驶的青年说道：“美国这法律出台了这么久了，现在还有人不接受它，真是奇怪。”  
副驾驶的青年没有抬起头，还是保持着微微下沉的脑袋，只是用视线往司机这里扫了一眼，手指弹着放在腿上的公文包，用不太熟练的英语回答道：“是吗？那么……那个故事……”  
“啊，你小子，原来是亚洲人啊！最近好多黄色面孔的人，结果一个个竟然都有美国国籍……诶，你听，这个钢琴曲！就是一个亚洲人弹的。”  
和着汽车收音机中传来的带有电子音但同样优美的乐曲声，青年开口说道：“还是刚才那个问题，那个故事，你没有听说过吗？”  
“刚才里面说的，那个关于枪支的故事？没仔细听。”  
“两年前，就在纽约的曼哈顿街区，某幢大楼内发生的枪击案，死了十一个无辜的公司普通职员。”青年叹了一口气，忽然就开始复述起来，视线却始终低着，仿佛公文包的底部那边开出了什么五颜六色的花一样。  
“那就要判枪支的罪了？哈，那以后我们都不要用菜刀、铅笔……呃，还有……对！干脆把人类的指甲也挖掉好了！”  
“不，那是针对公司某个部门领导的复仇，但却牵连到那些人的性命，而且关键的是……啊，在这里停下吧，不用去前面了。”  
车停了下来，而距离停车处不到五十米的马路对面，也就是青年这次的目的地，正聚集着不少的人，待眯着眼睛看清楚那是一幢什么样的建筑物以及门前聚集的是什么人之后，司机不禁第一次对青年的目的感到了疑惑。  
“记者？法院？你到底是要去那里干嘛？嘿！——”  
青年似乎不欲与他有过多纠缠，已经照着计价器的价格准备好了适当的费用放在司机手上——潜台词当然是“这是小费，不用找了”，然后便提着公文包下了车。  
“喂！喂！”司机从出租车里探出半截身子，“那你至少说一下关键是什么啊！”  
已经绕过了车头向前走的青年这才转过了头，澄黄色的眼睛在阴云密布的天幕下显得有些灰暗，不禁为他的形象平添了几分疲惫。  
“那么，听听这个吧。”  
他走了过来，也探身进入车内，伸手将收音机拨到了一个频率，来自记者现场播报的女声和眼前的某个记者完美地重叠在了一起。  
“……（踏）入电梯的那一刻到办公室，路上一共有十个普通的职工，他们只是因为看见了持枪的歹人而惨遭杀害，而两年前这起案件最终以凶手的自杀落幕。两年后，贝茨太太的再次起诉为我们提供了一个新的方向，那就是威尼克斯集团——这个大名鼎鼎的枪支公司，如果原告这次能够胜出，想必会改写枪支非法流入市场这一系列的监管法律，而今天，针对这次庭审，我们就要开始陪审团的筛选了……啊，那是贝茨太太这次请来的日方律师，最原先生……”  
法院这里是长而宽的台阶，台阶正中是持着天平、握着长剑、蒙着双眼的泰美斯女神像，最原终一低着头跟在贝茨太太的身后，面对伸过来的话筒始终一言不发，有些记者干脆直接开始拿他紧锁的眉头说事。  
直到走进法院大门短小的走廊内，贝茨太太才不安地询问到：“怎么了？最原先生，昨天说的时候不是还挺好的吗？”  
“我收到了新的情报，”最原终一依然紧锁着眉头，“对方公司的购入记录查到了，他们每年有一亿左右的美金去向模糊，我怀疑……不，暂时不说我的怀疑了，总之这事情不简单。”  
“最原先生！”贝茨太太在门前停住了脚步，神色近乎悲戚，“你认识他……青木先生他，和你的伯父关系很好，就是通过你的伯父，我才把你请过来，我本已不再奢求什么……但事到如今，已经走到了这里的话，我必须承认我痛恨这不公的命运，所以……”  
“贝茨太太，不用再说了，”最原终一及时止住了情绪越来越激动的女人，伸出不拿公文包的那只手放在她肩上语重心长地说道，“我明白，我明白，现在离开庭还有一段时间，我会尽力查清楚的，所以，不用担心了，好吗？我保证，我必将全力以赴。”  
女人不过三十出头的样子，褐色的头发之中竟已陡生丝丝斑白，她似乎意识到自己的失态，强笑了一下，张了两次嘴，却什么也没有说出口，第三次的时候，最原终一听到她轻声说道：“我从未后悔嫁给青木先生。”  
最原终一也笑了笑，但随后，他的余光捕捉到了什么——一个身材高挑、戴着眼镜的女性向他们走了过来，身边围着一个即使进来了也不愿放弃采访的记者，因而隔着这不远的距离，她的声音飘了过来。  
“……那是自然，这也只是一个普通的案件而已，就如过往的无数案件一样。”  
她其貌不扬的脸经过简易的化妆，总算是变得有些精致，而此时她正面对着最原终一，平静的双眼衬着同样平静的话语。  
“所以，只要普通地赢下来就行了。”  
在这个记者恪尽职守地采访到最关键的话语，心满意足地被保安拖走了之后，拿着一叠厚厚卷宗的女性抚了抚及腰的蓝色长发：“好久不见了，最原终一。”  
“确实好久不见了，白银前辈。”  
两个年轻的律师互相颔首致敬，但是在懂行的人看来，这简直是两个传奇的交锋。  
“快进去休息一下吧，选陪审团可需要不少的集中力。”年轻的女性律师继续踏着高跟鞋，打开了门，率先走了进去。  
最原终一正待跟上的时候，手机响了，于是他拿出手机看了看屏幕，而后对贝茨太太说道：“你先进去吧，我接个电话。”  
美国，本不是他一个日本律师该踏足的地方，但是对于两年前的案件，贝茨太太似乎下了十足的心想要从那纠缠又暧昧的监管体系之中揪出什么，来纪念这位来自日本的丈夫，这才起诉了当年拿起枪击案凶手使用的枪支的销售公司——威尼克斯公司，隶属于的同名集团旗下还有不少公司，他们包揽了关于制造到销售的一切。  
但这，只是他来美国的一个目的。  
“喂？”  
“你要大难临头了。”电话中，冷不丁传来这么一声，而且还是陌生的男声。  
最原终一拿着电话，站在原地一动不动维持了五秒。  
“请把电话交给你身边那个自称‘恶之总统’的家伙。”  
“……被识破了呢。”  
“下次请不要使用固定电话打了……”  
“不行哟不行哟，如果我们邪恶的总统大人这么轻易就被见到的话，”电话中又换了一个女声，但是这次好歹用上了日语，“就不能有那种神秘感……哎哟！”  
电话那头混乱了很久，各种笑声、打闹和争抢的声音混在了一起，期间，电话座机似乎掉在了地上，而最原终一什么也不做，只是耐心地等待。  
最后，待声音一个个灭了之后，电话还是被什么人拿在了手中，但没有说话，从这一头，可以听见那边轻微的呼吸声。  
“我以为你不会给我打电话了。”最原终一的声音很平稳，也换上了日语。  
对面无声地笑了一下，但就算只有气息喷在电话的话筒上，也惹出很响的一下：“就是为了打破你这份‘以为’才打的电话啊。”  
“那么，你该解释一下那封邮件了。”  
“啊，那个，是一个谎言而已。”  
“所以你只是需要我人目前在美国这个结果吗？”  
“我……”  
“怎么了，为什么不说话？”  
对面少见地戛然而止，或许因为最原终一的语气带上了不少生硬，或许因为时间过了太久，他已经不再那么油嘴滑舌了——想想都不可能，两种都不可能。  
“如果沉默之后只是‘对啊我只是想把最原酱弄到美国’这种回答那就大可不必，想要告白之类的废话也不用多说了，既然没什么事就不要打扰我工作。”  
“嘁——最原酱长进了不少，一点也不好玩了。”  
“嗯，那就这样，再见。”  
“等等等等——没有本总统的允许你敢挂电话——嘟——”  
最原终一利落地挂了电话，刚往前踏一步，电话又响了。  
“最后一次机会，要么说话，要么——”  
“周六晚上六点半！”最后对面跟连珠炮似的报了一长串地址，“怎么样，你会赴约的吧？最原酱？”  
“到时候如果没有来的是你……总之，我等着你，王马小吉。”  
“呢嘻嘻，这才对啦，本总统可是很忙的，就不——”  
“哦，对了，地址太长了，到时候邮件发给我吧，就这样，再见。”没等对方说完，最原终一再次以迅雷不及掩耳之势挂了电话。  
一年了。  
前方是挑选陪审团的地方，上扬的嘴角并不合适，但是事到如今，要把它压下来得花不少的功夫。


	2. 只带了一套西装

“安德烈·皮尔特……”  
法官一个个叫着从纽约市中随机抽选出来的市民，在市民进行了自我介绍之后，便由两位律师进行决定，意见一致方可进入陪审团。  
而候选人人数众多，这可不是一个轻松的活，这对于选择陪审团的律师和等候陪审团选择的候选人都是一样。  
“对不起，我来晚了，请问可以坐在这里吗？”一个穿着深黑色夹克的男人悄悄地从门外进来，得到了允许之后动作缓慢而小心地坐在了最后一排，他有着深褐色的皮肤和盘在脑后的长发。  
“到现在也没有叫到空号，你来的还不算晚。”原本就坐在最后一排的是一个小个子的黄皮肤男性，待坐近了看之后会发现他比看上去的还要矮小，要不是刚才发声的声线属于一个成年男性，他就要以为坐在这里的是一个孩子了。  
“也不能不来啊，不来是需要负法律责任的。”男子挠了挠被盘在脑后的乱糟糟的头发，礼貌性地回了一句。  
从这里，可以看见前面所有的情况，简单的问话后，年轻的律师检查着手中的资料，正缓缓地点了点头，紧接着，另一面那个女性律师也点了点头，那么，这个叫做安德烈的就这样被安排进了陪审团的名额。  
法官继续念着下一个人的名字，前面一排的两个人则在有一言没一语的攀谈。  
“白银小姐这次是遇见强敌了吧？”  
“可别这么说，她可是传说中的天才律师，从头到尾都没有过败诉的记录。”  
“那你是不知道这个叫做最原终一的人的底细，他也是日本超有名气的律师，听说还是白银小姐念同一所大学的学弟！”  
“那也不能比啊，你看，都说了是学弟了，经验肯定没那么丰富，再说了，日本那边，有陪审团吗？”  
“就算没有，那律师的庭审过程也是差不多的……”  
两人还在闲聊，法官这时又叫到了下一个名字，不料却引起一阵骚动。  
“赤……赤松枫。”  
明显没有念过罗马音日本名的法官发音有些踉跄，但丝毫不妨碍群众的惊讶程度，在众人目光的沐浴下，一个有着金黄色及肩长发的女性走到了前面，白银纺透过镜片看了看这位备受瞩目的天才钢琴家，随后低下头研究着法官下发的资料。  
“那个……赤松小姐，目前作为日本的移民，已经获得了美国国籍，现在是纽约市的市民，请问您对于枪支的看法是？”  
“那只是一个道具，用得好能够救人，用不好可以杀人，”她穿着鹅黄色的背心和淡蓝色的牛仔裤，是整个阴沉天空下的法庭之中的一抹亮色，她带着同样明媚而热情的笑容以及流利的英语说道，“但道具的使用也需要有一定的规范不是吗？”  
“好的，那么两位律师的意见是……？”  
最原终一沉思了一会儿，说道：“同意。”  
白银纺将右手放在耳边，似乎想把头发捋至耳后，但从他这个角度看来，右手食指和中指却始终没有离开耳部。  
“同意。”  
只不过，最原终一没有放过这个细节，在接下来的每次传唤中，他都盯紧了白银纺的右手，碍于一左一右的站位，最原终一恰好是完全看不见对方的右半边的。  
她确实总是下意识地去附上右耳。  
于是，在接连几十个人都被白银纺的否定排除掉之后，最原终一在候选人走回去的空当，忽然用日语快速而小声问了白银纺一句：“白银前辈，你是生了什么耳疾了吗？”  
听到这话，她不动声色地制止住了自己想要附上右耳的手，面无表情地回答道：“没有，只是普通地有些瘙痒而已。”  
“星龙马。”  
这是今日出现的第二个罗马音名字，这次法官稍微掌握了些技巧，没有磕磕绊绊就读了出来，话音落地后，坐在最后一排的小个子男人缓缓地走下来，静静地听着法官有些惊讶地读着他的身份档案：“前雇佣兵……？你使用过枪支，那么你对于枪支的看法是？”  
“只是枪而已罢了。”星龙马半抬着眼皮，视线没有落在任何地方。  
“好，那么原告方和被告方的意见是？”  
“同意。”  
“同意。”  
然而在这位亚洲面孔的小个子男人走回去的时候，最原终一再次用日语悄悄地对白银纺说了一句：“前辈，你把窃听器装在他背后了？”  
以正常人听到这个疑问句，肯定比发问者还要疑惑，但是白银纺却迅速地回了个头，趁着这个机会，最原终一总算看清楚了那个物件——很明显，就是一个入耳式耳机。  
“你……骗我？”随即反应过来的白银纺脸上皱眉的表情转瞬即逝，见对方了然于心的神情后，便应承了下来，“好，是耳机，它也只是一个普通的耳机罢了。”  
最原终一没有说话，前方是法官高昂的背景音，那是倒数的几个人了，这场漫长的选人终于要结束了。  
“克林·沃尔顿。”  
同样坐在最后一排的男人走了下来，他路过白银纺的时候略微迟疑了一下，上下多打量了些这名传奇女律师的身姿，但是这始终止于很短的一个时间内，打量过后，他再次恢复了略低着的头。  
“清洁工，纽约市民，那么，你对于枪支的看法是？”法官翻看着档案，问着已经重复了一天的话语。  
这位清洁工深深地吸了一口气：“我憎恨枪支，先生。”  
法官抬起眼匆匆地瞥了他一眼：“那么，双方的意见是？”  
“我同意。”  
“我不——”  
白银纺刚想拒绝，话到了嘴边又突然转了一百八十度：“我也同意。”  
最原终一闻言抬起头，用陈述句那平静的语气轻轻地述说着一个事实：“白银前辈，你在‘作弊’。”  
白银纺将视线隐藏在镜片的反光之下，不再理会他。  
没错，她“作弊”了。  
窃听器和监视器隐藏在第一排被告的手提箱之上，反正被告那帮枪支公司的执行官们都眼巴巴地盼望着能操控陪审团，自然不会拒绝这个要求，而从刚才到现在，每一位走上来的候选人，他们的影像都通过这个监视器传到数十公里开外的一处地下秘密设施中，在那里，白银纺的影子团队正忙着查询每一个正走上去之人的一切。  
而耳机里，则是出谋划策的助手。  
“你不能再投反对票了。”刚刚他确实这么说了。  
在这位清洁工下去之后，耳机中的男性接着解释道：“接下来的几个你必须都排除掉，他们的行为数据分析报告显示，他们都极有可能投票给反对枪支的一方，这一位还好，虽然立场坚定但是我们已经掌握了他的秘密了。”  
没错，秘密，每个人都有秘密。  
而他们的任务，就是确保知道更多人的秘密，抓住了秘密，就等于抓住了他的一切。  
最终，在天色转暗之前，12名陪审团成员和12名候补顺利地选了出来，上上下下的人都松了一口气——除了最原终一。  
他确实没想到，自从学校一别之后，自己的学姐竟然已经开始使用这种手段，而耳机的另一头在发生什么……也大概能够猜到。  
那么，该怎么应付这种情况？  
不知道这位年轻的律师思考了什么，在贝茨太太接近的短短几秒内，他一双刘海下的眼睛轻轻地左右转动了几下后，带上了招牌性的、略有腼腆但丝毫没有退意的笑容：“没什么需要担心了，贝茨太太。”

“什么？你就这样回复了贝茨太太？”  
穿着温和的短发亚洲女性从自己淋湿的大衣后探出头来，一脸惊讶地问道。  
而最原终一则盯着窗外逐渐淅淅淋淋的雨：“因为贝茨太太对于这件事是鼓足了勇气上的，我不能再让她担心了，更何况……我根本没有关于白银纺的更多信息，怎么向她交代？话说雨是突然下起来的吗？”  
“是啊，半路上突然就下雨了，我想着距离这里也没多远了就跑过来了……呼……回到正题，所以事务所才把我派过来帮你呀！”她把大衣晾在屋内，开始打量起这个临时租借的办公室，“话说回来，我们也搞一个这样的东西吧！把每个陪审团成员的信息收集起来。”  
“那是自然的，不过这就麻烦你了，麻薯小姐。”  
“等等，等等！”麻薯的视线从一堆文件中转移到正在穿衣服的最原终一身上，“最原先生你去哪里？！都下着雨了！”  
“嗯，抱歉，我有约了。”  
“今天已经周六了！下周一就开庭了喂！难道不应该再多做点研究吗！”  
最原终一捎上了伞，不再理会身后助手的哀嚎，因为今天可是重要的日子。  
也是他来美国的第二个目的。  
一年能够改变什么？太多了，年轻的律师最原终一在日本打响了名号，但是在众人的视线之外，一个名叫王马小吉的人却再也没有了踪迹，任凭他怎么寻找。  
过多的案件把本来懦弱而自卑的性格磨炼成了稳重和自信，而就算到了现在，他也始终摸不清那个自称“恶之总统”的家伙是什么来头。  
邮件里的地址指向的是这家高级牛排馆，走到这里，最原终一才想起来什么，便站在门口不远的地方赶快回忆了一下自己银行卡里的美金数额，不禁有点忐忑。  
而就是这份踌躇，却等来了意想不到的收获。  
从人潮涌动的街上渐渐生出一把蓝色的伞，越来越大，等到最原终一的意识真正反应过来之前，那个人已经走近了，倒不如说，别人已经不再在视线中出现了。  
他穿着一件白色的短袖卫衣，灰色的袖子从中伸了出来，下面是一条黑色的哈伦裤配上不知名的潮牌鞋，不得不说，这副打扮着实非常符合美国的街头嘻哈风，与此同时，岁月没有在这个人身上留下任何痕迹，除了五官较之前更为立体了之外，恐怕说他是个高中生也不为过。  
“看，我可准时了。”面前某个嘻哈小子一见面就语重心长地说道，“以后可不能再用不赴约这种没道理的话诋毁我了。”  
“见了面，你最想说的话就是这个吗？”最原终一一边往店内走着，一边目不转睛地盯着他，“王马君。”  
“好~好，”王马小吉收完伞，不耐烦地摆摆手，“我知道最原酱想听什么，无非是令人要起鸡皮疙瘩的那种感人至深的再会话语，亦或者是一句简单的话，让我看着你说出来，都几岁了呀？还执着于这种东西吗？话说这算什么，最原酱你的眼睛是被胶水粘住了吗？”  
“王马君，你的裤脚是干的。”跟着领路的侍者走向餐桌的路上，最原终一总算是收回了目光。  
“嗯哼？”  
“这说明你要不是在那里站着等到开始下雨了，就是说你的住处离这里很近。”  
“哈啊？！最原酱请不要把我想的和你一样猥琐不堪，谢谢。哎，请来一份这个……这个，还有这个……”  
待侍者把点单的信息记下之后，王马小吉发现对面的律师正拿着银色的刀左看右看，不禁再次露出了鄙夷的表情：“最原酱……啧，你现在就像一个刚进城的农村孩子，这里可是高档的用餐区，拜托优雅一点。”  
“王马君才没资格说我，”最原终一没有放下餐刀，“而且，至少我穿的是西装。”  
“呢嘻嘻，这种小小的聚会还这么正式，最原酱还是一如既往地认真到呆板啊。”  
“是吗，那你的眼光也不怎么样，竟然会看上我这样的人。”  
“啊喂！那种事情就不要再提了！而且你这个直男还不明白吗？不能和前任提过去的话题啊！”  
“王马君，觉得我们已经分手了？”最原终一看着一脸“那不是当然吗”的王马小吉，缓缓地说道，“可我怎么从来没有听说过这种事？”  
“那是因为你这个直男读不懂空气……”  
“那可不算，”最原终一看着对面顶着那张熟悉嘲笑脸的王马小吉，将银色餐刀轻点桌面，“我要听见那个词从你嘴里说出来才算。”  
“我懂了，分手配烛光晚餐，好主意！不愧是最原酱哦！”  
“来，把手放在这里。”最原终一拿着银色的刀，在桌子右侧的中间位置切割着几何的图形，仿佛那是什么牛排一样，冷不丁地说道，“我要握住你的手。”  
“最原酱太久不见我了，所以已经迫不及待了吗？好惊人的热情！”  
“不，我只是想知道你是否在说谎。”  
“太天真了！堂堂恶之总统怎么可能会把情绪展现在手上！”话是这么说，但是王马小吉还是把手放在了桌面上，最原终一伸手握住这白皙得几乎苍白的手，掌心的温度升了几分。  
“所以，果然还是不肯告诉我吗？那封邮件里提到的，你的过去。”  
“呢嘻嘻！因为最原酱也习惯了这样吧？那就让一切保持原样了哦！”  
“哦，那好吧。”  
“诶？！就这样算了吗？你明明超——想知道的不是吗？”  
“我想知道，你就会告诉我？”  
“你就说‘拜托了，王马君，我想知道你的过去’，这样地来求本总统才行哦……”  
“你就会说了？明明是骗人的。”  
“呜哇！太过分了最原酱，你已经完全不天真了！！你这样会看不见彼得潘和他的朋友们的！”  
这下，最原终一近乎古板的脸上才有了一丝色彩，虽然是古怪的色彩，他抬起头直勾勾地看着王马小吉，忍住笑，微微凑上前说道：“纯洁的妖精？那你也看不见啊。”  
王马小吉的笑容定了两秒，手臂的肌肉不可视地收缩了一下，但手还是稳稳当当地放在那里，然后继续了话题：“所以最原酱到底准不准备这样拜托我了？”  
“那当然不可能。”  
“你以前明明会突然很认真地说一遍的，哎，是因为本总统骗了你太多次，所以你错付了太多真心而悲痛欲绝……”  
“王马君，菜上来了。”最原终一就这样突然放开了手。  
“最原酱真是长进了不少，你的成长性这是点满了吧……”王马小吉一脸感叹，“早知道不能放你这种怪物一个人在那里成长了。”  
“吃饭了，王马君。”最原终一认真地吃着前菜的色拉，头也不抬。  
没错，一年前，最原终一和王马小吉，曾是一对情侣。


	3. 失控陪审团

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 就是改编自同名电影

“约会啊……”  
“是啊，是约会。”  
但是，即使到了最后，也什么都没问出来，能把一顿饭吃得像打太极一样，可能只有他了。  
“为什么你还能这么冷静啊喂！”麻薯拍着桌子上一摞的资料，“明天就开庭了亏你还能那么悠哉地回忆昨晚的约会啊！”  
“辩护用的资料，已经准备好了，”自知理亏的最原终一快速地扫了一眼助手准备好的陪审团成员资料，坐在办公桌后面不动声色地在心里赔礼道歉，“陪审团的事，我们尽最大努力就好，毕竟我们也没有那么多钱。”  
“但白银前辈这么做，就没有办法用举报什么的让法官知道吗？”  
“怎么举报？我们又没有证据证明她一定在暗地里控制挑选陪审团的人，更何况挑人的事，我也参与了，如果觉得哪个人可能给出不公正的投票，我直接不同意就好了。”  
总之，现在先继续熟悉资料吧。  
“虽说如此，但你掌握的信息远远不如她，自然无法知道那些人可能会被她左右……唉，不愧是白银前辈啊……”束手无策的助手拿起马克笔在临时借来的黑板上写写画画，又一个个贴上陪审团的照片，话锋一转，“不过最原先生当年也是创下了奇迹的天才，完全不用担心啦！”  
“我觉得我是没有办法和前辈比的……”最原终一用空出来的另一只手的食指敲打着桌子，目光深沉地落在虚空中，陷入了沉思，“白银前辈在我入校的那一年正好毕业，与其说我是和她一样的天才，不如说因为她的毕业所以‘天才’这个职位产生了空窗期而由我继承罢了。”  
“我倒不觉得白银前辈更优秀诶……她是出生在那个白银律师世家的人，很多时候大家对她的评价会带上家族的标签吧？而且她的父亲更是上一代律师界的权威人物，所以别人才会说‘那个白银的女儿’这种话。”  
“那也不一样了……白银前辈从小就拿到了美国的国籍，所以毕业以后名正言顺去做了美国的律师，也是另一条路，啊啊，莫非美国的律师都用着那种东西……”  
“看来想要从白银前辈入手是不可能的了……”  
“也是，不如来想想怎么用我们的陈词打动陪审团，那么，关于陪审团中个人的行为倾向，有什么进展吗？麻薯小姐？”  
“唔嗯……”金色短发的助手小姐似乎有些苦恼，犹豫地指着十二张照片中一个看上去有印第安血统的邋遢男人头像，“克林·沃尔顿，他十分憎恨枪支……”  
“……其他的呢？”  
“呜呜呜呜，我又不是警察局的人，关于他们的资料，我都是在搜索引擎里找的啦！”肉眼可见的颓败……  
这样啊……原来最大的阻碍是没有人脉……吗……  
“……要不要去拜托王马君呢……”  
“最原先生？你在说什么？”  
“啊，咳咳，没什么，就是说我认识一个在美国住了有一年的人，说不定……”  
“真的吗！是这样吗！竟然有这样的人吗！请务必请这个人帮一下忙！”麻薯的眼里突然就充满了希望，“我这里快被这些憋屈的信息搞得难受死了！请相信我！最原先生！只要有足够的信息，我一定可以做出一套足以打动每个人的辩护演讲方案！”  
“不，不需要打动每个人啦……”最原终一已经拿起了手机，盯着屏幕，难得地露出了几分局促不安，“六……六个人以上就可以了……”  
“那还等什么呢！最原先生！”  
“冷静点！就……你需要知道，不是每个人都会有通天的手段的，再怎么说他也是在美国只待了一年的朋友，可能也没什么帮……”  
“那也要试了才知道呀！”麻薯眨着充满光亮的大眼睛，一脸期待。  
就一次，就是一次……  
拨通电话后是令人忐忑不安的短促“嘟”声，然而这样的时间在持续了几秒之后就戛然而止。  
“喂……？”  
“那个……是我，最原终一。”  
“废话，这种事情我当然知道，我想知道的是在昨晚吃完那顿饭之后你为什么又这么快的打电话来妨碍本总统正经工作？”  
“我想请你帮个忙。”最原终一努力地摒足了气，把脸涨得都有些红，小心翼翼地控制着声音。  
“嗯？这可有趣了，我是不是能够久违地看到最原酱傻里傻气的那一面了？如果是这样，那我还能考虑，如果不是的话，那就不要妨碍我的工作啦！”  
“是吗？那昨晚是谁扳着手指头告诉我所谓工作就是‘搞笑犯罪啦，搞笑犯罪啦和搞笑犯罪’？”  
“呜哇！太过分了！这种事过了一夜还记得这么牢！你是有什么毛病要把我每句谎言都记住啊！”  
“不，以你的性格，那恐怕是真的吧？”很好，把握住了节奏，没有被他带走，“这样吧，你来帮我，我答应不像警察局告发你，合情合理。”  
“哈？最原酱，这是威胁吗？嘁……也好，本总统就听听你的要求。”  
“嗯，你也知道，我来纽约市是为了那起案件的重审，现在，陪审团已经选出来了，所以能不能，能不能帮我调查一下这24个人？”  
“最原酱，你现在犯起法来还真不手软啊……泄露陪审团的信息，你这是想让我变得和你一样社会吗！这种事被知道了也是要被警察叔叔抓走的啊！”  
“王马君，只需要稍稍地动用一下DICE的……”  
“唉，唉，那你可是不知道，这帮家伙啊，已经不学无术很久了，查人这种事嘛……不可能的啦！而且啊，而且啊！你有没有发现，我帮了你也是进局子，不帮你也是进局子，呜……呜呜，最原酱就这么想赶尽杀绝吗？？呜哇哇哇——”  
在假哭的声音持续变大之前，最原终一挂了电话，对着边上听得一脸惊讶的麻薯说：“抱歉，他不愿意。”  
那么，接下来——  
手机又响了，最原终一只看了一眼，就接起了电话。  
对面没有立即说话，短暂的沉默之后，王马小吉持着小心翼翼的语气问了一句：“最原酱，生气了？”  
生气倒是没有的，毕竟就算是王马小吉，也没有帮自己的义务，但最原终一赌着不知从哪儿来的气，没有正面回答：“那和你有什么关系？”  
“毕竟是我最喜欢的最原酱啦！”  
“……我要挂了！”  
“你就这么喜欢浪费话费吗？！同样一招不能玩两次啊！”  
“你……又想约我？”  
“呢嘻嘻，算是没有帮成你的赔礼道歉。”  
“可以，但是这一次，你得答应我一个别的要求。”不知怎么的，话就说出了口。  
“那么，周三的晚上，有空吧？”  
然而，在陪审团这边，他们还是一无所知。  
“时隔两年重新开庭审理！日本人的对决！”  
周一早上的报纸还是一如既往的用着吸睛的标题，只有熟知白银纺的群众才会反应过来，这名天才女律师是一位彻头彻尾的美国人。而相比于报纸上天花乱坠的报道，法庭沉闷而又枯燥，在这里，律师需要不断地提供大量的证据，试图获得陪审团的青睐。  
“那么，在凶手的购买记录上，我们可以看到那并不是正规登记下购买的……”  
不过，讽刺的是，已经不是每个律师都需要这么干了。  
最原终一身着西装，站在中央滔滔不绝的时候，白银纺的无线耳机中传来了助手的喜讯：“查到了，艾维的秘密是她出轨的情人，恭喜您，白银小姐，这下我们手里就有十名陪审员了，这次也是稳操胜券。”  
白银纺微微侧过头，以一个隐秘的角度动了口：“嗯，也感谢团队中所有人的付出。”  
随后她对坐在那里的枪支公司代表点了点头，收获了对方惊喜的目光。  
很抱歉呢，最原终一。  
“应该的，这下陪审团算是在我们的控制之下了。”  
法庭内还是一如既往的沉闷，任凭一部分人怎样地慷慨激昂，也无法打动另一部分人，人与人的关系就是如此，越到了后面越是固执，但不固执又待如何？难道要因为几个人的几句话就放弃一直以来赖以生存的信念？最终，谁都无法说服谁，笑到最后的只有冷冰冰的现实——原本陪审团的诞生就是为了增加收买的难度，毕竟收买一个人是很容易的事，但收买十二个人就不一样了，而如果真的有人能控制陪审团……  
能做到这一点的人，少之又少，正因如此，才令人意想不到。  
接下来就是漫长的证据呈现，看上去最原终一想要证明枪支的来源过于混乱，而且并不是从正规的渠道获得……不知道这个过程要多久，一天？两天？还有证人的陈词环节，证据繁多的案件，拖上一周都有可能，可惜，这些都成了无用功。  
而在所有人的视线之外，一个戴着兜帽的听审人悄悄离开了现场，临走之前还对保安说：“请把这份文件交给最原律师和白银律师。”  
于是，在最原终一终于坐下，法官开始宣布庭审暂时中断进行午休之时，两名年轻的律师同时受到了一个褐色的文件夹，白银纺率先打开了它，只见上面赫然写着：“出售陪审团成员！”  
周围贴着十二个男男女女的脸。  
那一瞬间，白银纺的震惊之情可谓是全然地呈现在了脸上，但是随即，她惊疑地望向走道对面的最原终一，发现他也同样看着这份文件，惊讶之情不言于表。  
陪审团，至此开始便脱离了控制。


	4. 阴云

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 吐槽一下现实：在美国法庭上，如果因为有问题而没办法呈上证据的话，法官是一秒也不会多给你的，因为很多证据真的很浪费时间，没有人愿意等一个不知什么时候来的证据，就算那不是因为你的错，那也跟本次案件没有关系，呈不上证据就是没证据……第一次看到这一点我真是震惊了，真的好不公平
> 
> ps：很抱歉本章没有吉酱出场，但他其实出场了（你这什么话？）

“这是怎么回事！”法庭外院的走廊上，白银纺不禁也流露了惊慌，她低声对着耳机的那一头说道，“为什么我们会收到这种信件？”  
“白银小姐，请放心，卢奇已经去查监控了，相信不久就会……”  
突如其来的手机铃声与阴云下的雷声相互交缠，风雨欲来的不安酝酿在一声声的催促中，白银纺稳定了一下心神，接起了电话。  
“喂？”  
“白银小姐，初次交谈，幸会幸会。”对面的声音经过了电子的处理，根本辨不出男女。  
“你是……送信的人？”  
“是啊，就不劳烦您找我了，我主动来联系您，询问一下您的想法。”  
“想法？你这么做……”  
“多余的话就不必说了，如果白银小姐不相信我，那么待会就可以证明给您看：陪审团确实能被我所左右。”  
“什么意思？喂？喂？！”  
对方很快地挂掉了电话，白银纺只得叹出一口气，右手食指轻点入耳的通讯器：“追踪到了吗？”  
“没有，对方使用了多个转接地，我们没能查到真实的信号来源。”  
“唔……那，那还有，最原终一呢？”

比起风起云涌的律师们，陪审团第一天的气氛还算融洽，最主要的功劳，当然还是得益于那成为了众人话题中心的赤松枫。  
“赤松小姐，下次举办音乐会是什么时候？”  
“赤松小姐，我可以为儿子要一张你的签名照吗？”  
“赤、赤松小姐！我可以和你握手吗？”  
在不大的陪审团休息室内，这名金黄发色的女性微微涨红了脸，但还是真诚地答应了每一个人的要求，在这一道明媚而又动人的阳光的照耀下，大部分热情的美国人们很快就聊开了话题，就连进来准备给大家点餐的保安都不得不敲了好几次门。  
“喂！喂！”保安是一个发胖的黑人女性，她挥舞着手中的点餐单子，“每个人勾上自己想吃的东西，由我们统一为大家订餐。”  
众人情绪高昂，一边聊着天一边点好了餐，期间的话题便不可避免地转向了这次庭审。  
“我觉得当一名陪审团成员太累了，”苏珊是一个微微发福的中年妇女，她眼睛似乎总是很干涩，不停地摆弄着她手中的塑料杯子，“通过限制你的行为来得到公正的裁判，这一点很奇怪啊，我如果过得不舒服，就很难给出公正的裁判了。”  
旁边的黑人青年哈哈大笑，另一头的一个老年人接下了话题：“那你觉得应该给陪审团的人什么待遇呢？”  
苏珊摇晃了一下手中的纸杯：“免费饮用水？荒唐，要喝就要喝威士忌！”  
几个人又笑了起来，但此时一边不参与团体讨论的一个成年男性突然发话了：“这样不好吧？酒精是会干扰正常判断的。”  
苏珊使劲地眨了眨眼：“我认得你，小伙子，你是那个之前大喊‘憎恨枪支’的人。”  
赤松枫叶不由得微微前倾：“请问，是因为什么原因呢？”  
“我叫做克林，至于原因……”克林自然地拉开了自己一边的裤脚，赫然露出了金属的义肢，“是被枪支夺去了一切。”  
休息室里顿时陷入了寂静，三秒过后，一直站在窗边的小个子男性猝不及防地开了口：“是……幻影14吗？”  
如果是一般的人，自然不会知道这把枪，但是只要对两年前的那场枪击案有了解的人，就会知道这把夺去十一个人性命的枪型。  
“欸？”赤松枫惊讶地打量着克林的腿脚，“你也是……那起枪击案的受害者……？不，不可能啊，按照法律，一切和那起案件有关的是不能参与陪审团的。”  
“那不代表幻影14没有犯下过其他的罪孽。”克林·沃尔顿淡淡地说道。  
“那你又是怎么知道这是那把枪的？”苏珊大声地问着那个小个子男人。  
“因为我以前，拿过枪，”他停顿了一秒，又补充了一句，“很多枪。”  
休息室又因为这句话沉默了，片刻之后，赤松枫打了圆场：“啊哈哈，我记得是……星龙马对吧？因为以前是雇佣兵的关系才这么厉害的吧……”  
众人见状便翻过了这个话题，开始聊起自己的七大姑和八大舅，赤松枫松了口气，准备起身去上一趟厕所。

与此同时，在另一头，给陪审团定完餐的保安正准备把作废的订餐菜单丢到楼道口的垃圾桶中，突然从那一头传来一声“不行！”，她被这声惊得不轻，不由得走过去对着楼道里的人有些生气地向着那边喊道：“嘿，打电话的轻一点儿！”  
那人正是最原终一，他抱歉地挥了挥手，随即转身继续打着电话。  
“看来最原先生是不相信我能左右陪审团了？那好，你也看着吧，但时候希望你能改变主意。”  
说着，对方挂断了。  
最原终一看着手中显示“未知号码”的屏幕，不禁一阵头疼，正犹豫要不要打电话给麻薯，突然在楼梯间响起一阵呼唤：“最原先生？”  
那是吃完午饭回来的贝茨太太，她发现最原终一脸上的不安：“怎么了？最原先生，发生什么事了？”  
“没事，”最原终一勉强扯出了一个微笑，“骚扰电话搞得我有些头疼。”  
“是吗……不是重审的事出了问题就好，”贝茨太太的眉间舒展了不少，随即又说道，“不过，最原先生，如果案件有什么问题，一定要随时和我说，毕竟这是与我家丈夫有关的事，我有权利知道相关的细节。”  
正心事重重的最原终一不禁被这直白的请求噎住了，一时间不知道该怎么回话，还好下一秒，手机又响了起来，他在惊惧之余不由得也松了一口气。  
“抱歉……贝茨太太……”  
“没关系，你忙你的吧。”  
最原终一正不安地接起电话，那一头就传来了麻薯惊慌失措的声音：“不好了！最原先生！那个人……那个枪支的贩卖者，怎么也找不到了！”  
“什么时候的事？”听到这事，最原终一顿时感觉胸口都闷了起来，但他听到之后还是立马向着法院外跑了起来，“你到他家那里看过了？”  
“对啊！本来之前想联络他确认关于明天出庭作证的事情，结果电话怎么也打不通，我到了他家这里，发现根本没有人！”  
“冷静点，麻薯小姐，”最原终一走上了马路就立马拦了一辆车，“听着，他还有一个关系比较近的姑妈的家，就在四个街区之外，你去那里看看，地址我马上发给你，我现在去他父母的住处看看，有消息再联络我。”  
挂下电话，和司机说了目的地之后，最原终一疲惫地摊在座椅上，心情就如厚厚的云层一般压抑，在出租车起步之后，他眼角的余光似乎看到陪审团的一行浩浩荡荡地向着一家餐厅走去，但却也无暇顾及了——这个证人是至关重要的一个人物，他的证词可以充分证明枪支监管体系的松散管理，如果失去了他的话……  
最原终一摇了摇头，把不好的预想甩之脑后，现在的当务之急是确认证人的行踪，如果他真的人间蒸发，那也有什么不得已的理由，毕竟之前约谈的时候他已经答应了出庭作证，虽说这人不算什么好人，却也不至于在这种节骨眼上反悔，现在……现在的形势是，白银纺已经拥有大部分的陪审团成员的把柄，不过中途突然出现了一个神秘人，扬言可以左右陪审团，所以要向双方“兜售”陪审团……  
最原终一捏了捏眉心，努力打起了精神，忽然脑中灵光一闪——  
法官……好像就是在边上的那家餐厅吃饭？

“白银小姐，您回来了？”  
这是一间很大的地下室，灯不是很多，照亮房间的到处都是泛着光的电脑屏幕，琳琅满目的电子设备错落在一台台高效工作的电脑之间，白银纺的助手见到白银律师一脸倦容地回来了，便自觉地递上了一杯咖啡。  
白银纺已经没有心思再微笑了，她举着热腾腾的咖啡，双眼微微失神：“你猜，我今天看到了什么？”  
助手没有说话，房间内，也没有人再说话。  
白银纺又喝了两口，便把咖啡放到了边上的桌子上，镜片后的视线扫过这里所有工作的人：“我看见，陪审团的人和法官一行人在一起普通地吃着午饭。”  
“你们一定很好奇，这是怎么回事，”她似乎回过神来一般，再次看了看这间屋子的所有人，顿时屋内鸦雀无声，敲击键盘的声音都渐渐地停了下来，“有人给送餐的店家打电话，说让午餐在一点半之后在送到，于是饿极了的陪审团，只得自己出去找吃的。”  
“那个，白银小姐……”  
“唔，我一开始也是，普通地被吓了一跳，毕竟陪审团和法官在一张桌子上，像聚会一样快乐地吃饭、聊天，这事可不常见，”白银纺的目光回到了刚刚开口了的助手身上，镜片反射着电脑屏幕的蓝光，“还好调查了一下，发现是这么回事……那么，这说明什么呢？”  
“白、白银小姐，我们也怀疑陪审团内有……”  
“我记得我们的设备花的钱并不少，而你们给我的报告说，你们已经详细追踪了陪审团每位成员的行踪，并为每个人打了一份行为分析，我只是普通地有点失落，没想到各位写的行为分析都是这么浅显的东西。”  
她一边说一边向前走着，说完这句话之后，她似是无意地拿起一个厚厚的文件袋：“那么，这份行为分析也沦落为普通的白纸了吧？毕竟连一个协力者都找不出呢。”  
说着，她把整份文件丢进了垃圾桶。  
“非、非常抱歉，白银小姐，”另一个坐在电脑前工作的人鼓起勇气说道，“对方一定是看准了开庭之后双方律师都不得再与陪审团有任何接触，但我们……”  
“去查吧……”白银纺摆摆手打断了那人的话语，“那个提议出去和法官一起吃的人，就是同谋。”  
“一定查出来！”伴随着一阵阵放下心来的声音，每个人再次开始了手头上的工作，白银纺的助手再次恭敬地递上咖啡。  
“对了，最原终一那边处理得怎么样了？”  
“我们给了那个证人一笔钱，他度假去了，”助手低着头，不敢直视白银纺，“在这个节骨眼上，不能再出变数了，不能控制陪审团，就降低对手成功的可能性。”  
“嗯，怪不得今天下午回来的时候，他很是疲惫的样子……这一件事普通地做得不错，”白银纺继续喝着咖啡，回到了自己的位置上，静静地看着偌大的电视屏幕上显示的十二人的头像和简易资料，普通地露出了嫌恶的表情，“下次，不要再横生变数了。”  
没有日落，也没有月升，阴云始终横在天幕之上，只不过，即使是同一片天空，某些地方的阴云只会更加厚重，仿佛要掉落下来一般。  
“……找到了吗？”  
“没有啊！怎么办啊呜呜呜……”  
“嗯……好吧……”  
挂断了电话之后，最原终一狠狠地向着旁边的栏杆打了一拳，在金属之中传递的震动瞬间怔住了方圆十米之内的路人们。  
这里……已经是海边。  
其他的证人已经确认无事，明天就可以出庭作证，唯有这个最重要的证人下落不明，追查到的目击线索将他引向了海边的远洋渡轮码头——最坏的预感成了真，想一想这么做谁是最大的受益者，真相就呼之欲出。  
但是，没有证据，就算真的想去证明是白银纺的人对自己的证人下手了，又从何查起？一切都太晚了。  
没有日落，也就没有日出，已经无法回头了——因为最原终一已经孑然一身，站在了法庭之上。  
但这并不是坐以待毙。  
区别于昨日的沉默，今天的白银纺不停地提出异议，从证据链的犄角旮旯中挖出了成堆的不合理之处，最原终一的反驳明显力不从心，毕竟最大的证人跑掉了，陈述的顺序就必须被临时重新编排。  
时间一分一秒的过去，最后一个证人陈述完毕，法官整理着卷宗，见迟迟没有人上来，便探出头问道：“最原先生，请问……”  
最原终一坐在律师席上，汗水已经打湿了鬓角的发丝，但他还是强制自己镇定下来，看着手表回答道：“再等等。”  
一分钟过去了……两分钟过去了……五分钟过去了……时间渐渐接近午休，人们开始窃窃私语，最原终一明白，一旦过了上午，便无论如何都没有机会了，于是他再次做出了决定。  
“法官先生，我有话要说！”  
说着，他径直走了上去，这次没有面对边上的陪审团，而是一个转身，面向了所有听审之人，深深地鞠了一个躬。  
“非常抱歉，我们本来要请的一个证人现在还在路上，那个就是当年将幻影14经过二次批发买给凶手的人，本来应该由他来证明枪支监管体系的疏漏，目前看来是没有办法了，耽误大家的时间真是非常抱歉。”  
说完，他抬起头看了看另一边的，自己的对手兼前辈，白银纺，后者正以一种微妙的眼神注视着他，将视线移到陪审团，则可以发现有人饶有兴趣，有人已经开始打哈欠，还有人正笑着自己不地道的英语。  
最原终一握紧拳头，握紧手中渗出的汗，也握紧了自己的心神。  
“我只是想告诉大家，那个凶手确实是一个丧心病狂的匪徒，大家都知道，他的最终目标就是贝茨太太的丈夫——青木先生，只是因为青木先生在前一天以业绩不佳为由，劝他辞职，事实上，如果你们去查凶手在此之前的业绩，你们也会惊讶为什么公司会留着这种人……”  
最原终一感到自己的后背被浸湿了，因为这是一次没有草稿的、完全临时决定的事情，他紧张得几乎要颤抖，心跳快得让他下意识揪住了自己的胸口，但仍然继续说道：“可是青木先生他在前一天……刚刚给儿子过了他的八岁生日……贝茨太太，请问手机里还留有那时的视频吗？”  
贝茨太太早已经抑制不住流泪的冲动，但还是哽咽着回答道：“有的，有的！”  
嗯……因为有一次不小心偷看到你看着视频抹眼泪，抱歉了贝茨太太，只是利用一下。  
“祝你生日快乐……祝你生日快乐……”  
现场一片寂静，所有人都听得见，从那个小小的手机中所放出的，男人深沉雄厚的嗓音，和着一个稚嫩清脆的声线，唱着生日快乐歌。  
那是一个父亲，伴随自己孩子的最后一场生日。  
“为什么一场意外，就能够随意破坏一个家庭呢？为什么没有任何人付出任何代价，这件事竟然就草草结束呢？为什么能轻易夺人性命的枪支，竟然能没有任何渠道的监管呢？”最原终一厉声质问，指着被告席上的枪支公司负责人，“贝茨太太没有期望赔偿，只是他的丈夫本应该再给孩子过很多很多场生日，但却戛然而止……难道经历过这种悲伤的人，会希望同样的悲剧发生在下一个人身上吗？！”  
没有人说话，法官似乎也被这突如其来的变故怔住了，最原终一抓紧机会，对着陪审团和被告席说出了最后的话语：“今天，你们的纵容就是铸造下一个受害者的温床，如果认为现状是理所当然而不反抗，那我并不能左右你的决定，但请任何人，任何人都不要去阻止一个试图发声、试图打破现状的人，因为那个人已经意识到了，现状的不可理喻，而我，曾向贝茨太太发过誓，我会尽我的全力，减少下一个受害者的产生。”  
这一切说完，他又转过身，对法官深深地鞠了一躬，以致谢意——已经反应过来的法官没有中途打断他的演说，直至结束。而最原终一话音刚落，陪审团之中就突然站起来一个人，他踉跄着站起身，张开双臂大喊着“枪支有罪论”，随着他的行动，陆续也有人交头接耳起来，  
至此，法官才无奈地摇了摇头，敲响法槌说道：“原告方的呈供全部结束了，本庭暂时休庭，下午开始被告方的呈供。”  
最原终一虚脱一般地瘫在了律师席的座位上，第一件事就是拨通了电话：“喂？麻薯小姐……嗯，是……已经结束了，人……让他回去吧，谢谢他的付出……嗯……你也辛苦了……没事，你很努力了。”  
人们摩肩擦踵，有人深受感动，有人不以为然，但是人总是要向前走的，以自己的目标向前走着，为此，要活下去就必须变得更加冷漠，或是把真心隐藏，然而可以确定的是，在讨论午餐吃什么的言语之间，偶尔会混杂进贝茨太太的一两声压抑下去的呜咽。


	5. 暴雨之后

“嘟——嘟——”  
“喂……？”  
“最原先生，请问您考虑的怎么样了？”  
“你到底想要什么？”  
“我说过了，出售陪审团，昨天你应该见识到了，我有权力去左右陪审团。”  
“你会打电话给我，说明白银纺也还没有决定，不是吗？”  
“我只是个生意人，只要有人付钱，我就会很乐意。”  
“……你想要多少？”  
“一千万美金，最原先生。”  
“……”  
“还有其他问题吗？”  
“不会付的……”  
“话不要说太早，最原先生，晚上我会再联系你的。”  
对方挂断了电话。  
最原终一回过头，扫视着空荡荡的法庭，待了一会之后，踏着有些茫然的步子向前走着。  
麻薯连夜去邀请远在另一个城市的另一个证人，最终没有在结束之前送到，而自己那一番惊人的行为，也不知道取得了多少效果。  
接下来……该怎么办呢？  
他一步步走在法院的走廊中，听到拐角处传来白银纺的声音。  
“是吗？可是我普通地讨厌被威胁呢。”  
最原终一不禁停下了脚步。  
“那可要容我再考虑一下。”  
然后在五六秒的沉默之后，白银纺继续说道：“你也不要总觉得你已经掌控了全局，有时候……你可能也会沦为猎物。”  
最原终一不动声色的退后两步。  
“不，我当然不是那个意思，如果你知道我拥有一些什么技术的话，也许你会更加小心一点？”  
短暂的沉默之后，可以听到白银纺有点变调的声音：“你知道……？什么意思？”  
紧接着就是一句嫌恶的告别：“你……等着瞧……”  
白银纺似乎挂了电话，但马上又和另一个人说了起来：“刚才的电话，你听到了吗？是的……还是没定位到那就等下次吧，陪审团呢……唔……普通地有点失望……还能怎么样？继续找。”  
最原终一悄无声息地离开了这里，听到刚才的对话，一个念头慢慢地浮现在了眼前……无数的细节在脑海中闪回，猜想被互相印证——最原终一突然意识到，可能真相就离自己不远。

白银纺稳步走在回到庭审的路上，刚和助手通完话的她还在和枪支公司的总裁通电话。  
“嗯……好，好，那么就明天……”  
窗外乌云密布，雷声滚滚，看来是要下雨了。  
挂了电话，打开法庭的大门，她已经是最后一个到场的人，法官见她就位了便点了点头，敲响了法槌，所有人站了起来，待法官正式宣布开庭。  
“开庭！现在由被告方……你们怎么不坐下？”  
陪审团无一人坐下，那个激进的清洁工克林更是大叫了一声：“现在我们将要为历史上的今天，被枪支所杀死的人作出纪念！”  
不知从陪审团的哪个角落开始，美国国歌响了起来，陪审团的十二人将手放在胸口，或是虔诚，或是无奈地唱着美国国歌，这一举动很快得到了众人的响应，更多的人站了起来，唱起美国的国歌，伴随着群体带来的压力，最终，整个法庭都回荡着美利坚共和国的骄傲。  
白银纺面色不是太好，她回头看了看到场的枪支公司的负责人，后者已经面色铁青，疑惑而愤怒地看了回来，面对此情此景，白银纺只好轻轻地摇了摇头。  
这是一个警告，来自对方的警告。  
她的耳机里传来助手略显慌乱的声音，但她面无表情地摘下了耳机，拿着卷宗快步走上前，开始了被告方的呈供环节。

最原终一打开率先法院的大门走出去的时候，街上已经两两三三走着几个湿透的人们，湿漉漉的道路两边都是积水，看来刚才确实遭遇了一场不小的暴雨。  
办公室就租在法院的边上，但他没有回去，反而在周边晃悠了好久，直至天色转暗，日落西斜。  
与此同时，白银纺的电话被拨通：“白银小姐，请问您考虑得怎么样了？”  
“你的警告普通地很有用，威尼克斯集团的人已经慌了。”  
“恭喜啊，白银小姐，这样您还可以向他们要资助了。”  
“那么，我们现在付款的话，会有打折吗？”  
“抱歉，一千万美金就是一千万美金。”  
“好吧，不过我的要求是见面呢。”  
“请问白银小姐您又想耍什么花招？”  
“哪里哪里，我们才是，被你耍得团团转，我都答应打款了，见一面不过分吧？”  
“那……什么时候？”  
“现在方便吗？就像久未逢见的普通朋友一般，在哪家咖啡厅见一面？”  
“可以，三十分钟之后，就法院斜对面的咖啡厅，靠窗的最里面那个座位等我。”  
这里的白银纺刚刚挂掉电话，那边最原终一的手机就响了起来。  
“考虑好了吗？最原先生。”  
“……我想问一件事。”  
“什么事？”  
“为什么找上这场？”  
“最原先生第一次来美国，自然不知道我们还找上了谁不是吗？”  
“不，我的意思是……找上这场的话，你的目标只是钱吗？”  
“在这个世界上存活，谁不需要钱呢？”  
“果然很奇怪，”最原终一似是发现了什么，快步向前走着，最后似是要小跑起来，“时机，太凑巧了。”  
“时机？”  
“是啊，”乌云离去，留下皎白的月光，最原终一深吸一口气，快步转过一个街口，手上的电话没有放下，但另一只手已经伸出去，猛然抓住了前面一人的手碗，“邮件的时机，太凑巧了。”  
他惊讶地转过头，但眼中那一丝错愕随即被戏谑取代，最原终一抓住的，他正在拿手机的手就这样横在半空，保持着通话。  
“啊呀呀，这是我所没有想到的，”他的眼睛笑成了两道弯月，像是发现了什么有趣的样子一般，歪着头看着最原终一，“所以，怎么会让你想到上街来逮我的？最原终一？”  
“王马君，那五年我们可不是白白相处的。”  
“呢嘻嘻，明明连我的过去都不知道，最原酱在大言不惭些什么呢？”这一切的罪魁祸首王马小吉反嘲道。  
最原终一皱了皱眉头，将他的手腕一拉，拉进了两人的距离之后压低了声音说道：“我一直搞不懂你给我发邮件骗我来美国是为了什么，其实答案很简单，你怕我不接这个案子对不对？那一天我是猜对了吧？如果你一开始就是为了这场两年前的重审，那么一定会住在法院的附近，这样也好监视警戒周围的情况，因为你知道对方一定会请白银纺，她是那个未尝有过败绩的传奇……所以在最开始，你才会拒绝我让你帮我调查的请求，至此，一切都连上了。”  
“所以，你不明白我的目的是什么？”王马小吉一边用另一只手接过手机挂了电话，一边若无其事地接下了最原终一的话。  
“还有，让我参与这场游戏的目的。”  
“当然……是为了钱啊！”王马小吉一扭手腕，挣脱开最原终一的桎梏，用委屈得过分的表情说道，“那帮家伙的开销实在是太大了，本总统要负起责任赚钱，但是最原酱如果能施舍我一千万美金的话我也就就此收手啦！”  
“说谎，你的目的肯定不是钱。”  
“哦呀？”某位总统食指点着下巴，一幅不解的样子，“最原酱还真是大言不惭呢，最原酱的自以为是让你觉得你对我了解了多少呢？”  
说完，他跨出一步，欺身上前，变脸般地换上了一张扭曲的笑脸：“明明在日本也好，现在也罢，我组织的DICE活动最原酱一个也不知道吧？”  
“我不是……”  
“将最原酱骗到身边的是我，把最原酱抛弃的也是我，啊咧？从头到尾，最原酱做过什么事情吗？我可是邪恶的总统，无论作出什么坏事都不足为奇哦？”  
“我……”  
明明经验告诉自己，不能被他带着走，但是在这样扭曲到疯狂的气焰之下，最原终一还是只能呆呆地站在原地应对不能。  
“呢嘻嘻，但是啊……”王马小吉忽然收起了脸上夸张的表情，瞪大了眼睛看着最原终一，伸手抚上他的侧脸，“没关系哦，你是我最喜欢的最原酱，无论做什么，不做什么，都没有关系。”  
“因为无论怎么样，你是最原酱的事实都不会改变。”他轻轻地拍了拍最原终一的侧脸，满意地欣赏着这个不知所措的律师的每一寸细微表情。  
“所以不要妨碍我啦，我的最原酱~明天不要忘记来约会哦？”

指针一分一秒地走着，将长发高高盘起的白银纺静静地看着手表的时间，窗外的路灯一盏一盏亮了起来，周围都是越来越少的顾客，在分针和秒针不断地重合、离开之时，一个人向着白银纺走了过来。  
“你好，小姐，这是一位先生给你的纸条。”  
白银纺顿时意识到了什么，打开了纸条，果然，上面写了另一个地方，她无奈地叹了口气，只得结账走人。  
月亮已经升了起来，笼罩城市上空许久的阴云这才完全散去，星星一点一点地冒出来，与此同时，大地上的灯火也仿佛得到了映照，从某一点开始，蔓延到整座城市。  
白银纺就这样随着路灯亮起的指示走到了指定地点——街道尽头的最后一盏路灯亮起，照亮了下面的人影，紫色的发梢桀骜地翘起，他走上前，递给了白银纺一杯咖啡。  
白银纺站定：“你还真是谨慎。”  
“这也是尊重对手的一种方式~”王马小吉喝了一口咖啡。  
“所以你也不准备自我介绍了？”  
“你是来确认我是否能完全左右陪审团吧？我们又不是来交朋友的，你需要赢得诉讼，而我需要钱。”  
“礼尚往来，我已经决定打款了，你也告诉我你在陪审团中的内应如何？”  
“生意可不能这么做，”王马小吉又喝了一口咖啡，“我已经亲自来见你了，这下算是从幕后转到台前，你没理由再要求更多。”  
“台前？可我仍对你一无所知。”  
“不，你还是只需要等我联络就行了。”  
“真是普通地狡猾呢。”  
“呢嘻嘻，”他举起咖啡，仿佛那是什么美酒一般与白银纺的咖啡碰杯，“合作愉快，白银小姐，你已经见过我了，接下来就是什么时候打款了。”  
“筹款需要一定时间，不出意外的话明天就可以。”  
说着，白银纺随即转身背对着王马小吉离去，走了一段距离后，她突然对着空无一人的前方低声问道：“看清楚了吗？”  
耳机里传来助手的声音：“是的，排的很清楚，不过我们没有查到他在美国的……”  
“挑有用的说。”她一步三回头，无时不刻在确认灯柱边上的青年是否真的走远了。  
“好的，白银小姐，现在我们根据人像比对发现他出入附近一家公寓的监控记录，不出意外那里就是他的家了，请问需要派人过去吗？”  
“需要，他家里的某个地方应该也藏有陪审团的资料和内应的信息，”拐过一个弯，确认再也看不到对方的身影之后，白银纺一边走一边快速地解开了头发，拿出了其中的针孔摄像机和配套的设备，“快去，找出来，失去了控制陪审团的手段，他就没有威胁了……趁他没有回家！动作快！”  
夜晚，才刚刚开始。  
在白银纺刚刚拿到从王马小吉家里千辛万苦翻出来的硬盘的时候，王马小吉才刚刚喝完咖啡，又顺手买了一瓶葡萄芬达回到了公寓所在的街区，刚一转弯，便见得滚滚的浓烟升起。  
在白银纺的助手好不容易破解掉硬盘上的密码之时，赶来的消防员也扑灭了火势，王马小吉把葡萄芬达往一个消防员怀里一塞，就冲向了处于三楼的一片焦土——火势就是从这里开始的。  
在白银纺终于读取出硬盘的内容时，王马小吉也在一片烧毁的物品中，看到了那格被翻开的地板——里面的东西被人拿走了，他迫不及待地拨通了电话。  
“哎呀哎呀，阁下的欢迎可真是热烈……但是……抱歉……哈哈、哈哈哈哈哈——”  
“……彼此彼此……阁下也是普通地，好手段呢。”幽黑的地下室内，白银纺盯住了屏幕，良久，才吐出一句话。  
“哈哈哈哈哈，我好久没有看到过你们这么蠢的人了，哈哈哈哈……”王马小吉就这样站在废墟的正中央，捂着肚子笑得不能自理，“为了一个假的硬盘，兴师动众这么大的阵仗，你真是——”  
“是我小看你了。”白银纺看着破解出来的，无论怎么看都牛头不对马嘴的资料，幽幽地说道。  
“你真是令人不爽……”  
笑意完完全全地消失，王马小吉的脸上浮现出了更加扭曲的表情，声音里带上了威压，语气却仍是戏谑和嘲讽：“放火？谁允许你们放火烧了本总统的公寓的？真是好大的胆子。”  
“放火……？”白银纺看向助手，助手一脸茫然地回答——  
“可、可能是卢奇办事太过火了……”  
“很抱歉，白银小姐，因为各种各样的原因，价格涨了，现在的价格是一千五百万美金，请加紧筹款吧。”  
说罢，王马小吉挂断了电话。  
白银纺慢慢地放下电话，隔了半分钟，才再次幽幽地开口：“看来，我们要普通地采取一点手段了。”  
“白银小姐……”  
“换掉克林吧，”白银纺深吸了一口气，“明天，我会亲自去给威尼克斯集团的总裁们定心宁神。”


	6. 烈火灼烧

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 下接车车  
> 车车已经po过了我就不加进合集了

夜色已经很深，但是在一个狭小的出租屋内，一个男人尖叫着惊醒。  
“六十一次失眠……”男人喃喃自语道，他爬下了床，打开了抽屉，拿出一个脏兮兮的小本子记了下来。  
那上面全是密密麻麻地，对于枪支的憎恨，望着每一次的记录，男人不禁流下了痛苦的眼泪，他双手颤抖着，将本子翻到了最后。  
“二十五位受害者……”  
这正是清洁工克林·沃尔顿，手指抚摸上那些受害者的名字，在自己的名字后面停顿许久，他的眼神瞬间变得愤怒起来。  
“啊啊啊——”  
半夜里，整个出租屋充斥了男人压抑的尖叫声，月光洒进来，一切都混乱不堪，连续的尖叫也让他忽视了门口的动静。  
“克林·沃尔顿？”  
“……谁？”克林惊诧地回过头，发现一个黑影出现在了门口，“你怎么进来的？”  
“是就好了。”那人上前一步，露出了手中的枪。  
“幻、幻影14？！”  
“哦，还有你手上的东西，借我一下……对了你可别轻举妄动。”  
黑黝黝的枪口对准了他，让他一下子回忆起了太多鲜血和尖叫，那一瞬间的失神让手中的小册子被夺去，等到回过神来时，黑暗中闪动着的火苗照亮了本子的封面。  
“还给我！还给我！！！啊——”  
还未到黎明。

庭审，还是一如既往地漫长，赤松枫坐在椅子上思考者问题，突然被最原终一的一声“反对”打断。  
“反对有效。”  
那边的白银纺静静地等着最原终一说完，再继续陈述到：“如大家所见，幻影14的设计宣传语上根本没有强调威力的大小……”  
“我有异议！”  
“有效。”  
但是，在最原终一奋力争取的时候，陪审团这里的气氛却不太对——赤松枫轻轻地碰了碰边上一个叫艾维的女青年：“怎么了？”  
谁知她只是被突然碰到，反应却像是见了鬼一样：“没、没事……”  
赤松枫低头又想了想，看了看其他的人，除了新上任的那一位陪审团成员还跟大家不太熟之外，其他人应该已经打成了一片，可今天无论是什么时候，太多人似乎就怀着心事疏远着集体，而就这样的气氛，还延续到了中午……  
“听说了吗，克林那家伙？”整个休息室中，只有苏珊跑来和赤松枫搭话。  
“啊，法官给出的理由是精神崩溃，被送到了医院中去呢。”  
“是吗……”休息室中，众人讨论的话题不由得给赤松枫的脸上添上一些忧愁，“为什么会精神崩溃呢？”  
“这小子，平时就不太正常，发疯也不奇怪呀。”苏珊的眼睛还是一如既往的干涩。  
果然，气氛没有之前那么融洽，也许是时候了。  
这么想着，赤松枫把自己的凳子再往她那里移了一点，低声问道：“话说，那个……苏珊女士，其实我也非常赞同你的观点……果然没有酒是不行的。”  
苏珊眼神闪烁：“你是怎么发现的？”  
“拜托啦！我不会揭发你的，就给我来一点吧？”  
“好吧……我也只剩一点了……但这不是威士忌，”苏珊很快就动摇了，只见她从怀中拿出一个小小的酒瓶，弯腰将其伸入桌面以下，“来，把纸杯拿来。”  
赤松枫点点头照做了，她一只手扶住纸杯，一只手扶住那个酒瓶，在倒酒的时候却将手腕用力一沉，苏珊一时没拿稳，酒瓶在地上砸出清脆的声音，瞬间休息室的窃窃私语都停止了，好巧不巧，女保安刚好进来准备让他们订饭。  
于是这个酒瓶便一路发着声响，一路滑到了女保安的脚下。

“白银小姐……”  
正在吃饭的白银纺抬起头来，简易地擦了擦嘴就点上耳机打开了通话：“怎么了？”  
“我们的人……被换掉了……”  
白银纺动作一滞：“无缘无故怎么会……她人出来的对吗？叫她和我通话。”  
“好的！”  
耳机里一阵阵转接，最后接通了一个女人的声音，她一上来就惊恐地问道：“虽然没有跟到最后……我的钱，我的钱还有吗？”  
“冷静点，苏珊女士，你先告诉我，”白银纺一只手扶着额头，“叫你们去餐厅吃饭的，和设计害你出来的，都是谁？”  
“是那个钢琴家赤松！”苏珊急忙大叫道，“那天我们饿极了，是她组织我们去吃饭的！这次也是！她故意说要喝酒！让我带酒的事情暴露了！”  
“是吗，那你也是普通地没用呢，谁允许你带酒去的？”  
“我……我……”  
白银纺挂掉了电话，又接通了助手那边：“都听到了吧？人家自己送上了门来，还不快点去查？”  
“好的，那苏珊那边……”  
“她不是喜欢喝酒吗？给她两瓶酒就好了吧？对付这种成事不足败事有余的人，还需要我教你？”

下午结束了一天工作的最原终一拖着自己疲惫的身躯向着办公室走去，手上拿着放在耳边的仍是给助手拨通的电话。  
“嗯……嗯，是的，克林和苏珊都被换成了替补。”  
“……我不知道，也许……也许我会有办法。”  
“嗯，那么回来的路上小心些，在六点前我都会在办公室的。”  
挂了电话之后，在等待绿灯的时期，这位青年律师不禁低头沉吟，长长的刘海挡住了眼神，不过持续的时间并不长，他很快叹了口气，将手机放回裤袋，再捏了捏眉心提神。  
挂了电话的最原终一本想开始思考起王马小吉的提案，但是头脑里满是疑惑，加上一天的疲惫，根本无法静下心来思考问题。  
根本不知道他在做什么，目的又是什么，还被牵着鼻子走，想到这些的最原终一脑袋更痛了，他吃力地掏出钥匙插入办公室大门的锁孔中，毫无阻力地转开了门。  
等等？为什么没有开锁的声音？  
昨天有好好锁门啊……  
然而疑惑在最原终一走进办公室的时候瞬间被揭开了。  
办公桌上本来整理好的文件散落一地，到处都是，一个人背对着门侧卧在上面，笔记本电脑则被合上当做了枕头。  
最原终一没有惊动这位不速之客，小心翼翼地放下公文包之后便站在办公室中央不知所措起来。  
百叶窗还是合上的，室内有些闷，但是在确认了谁在桌子上的某人起伏的呼吸是睡熟了之后，最原终一才慢慢地移到靠窗的一侧，窥视着久违的睡颜。  
从很久以前起，第一次遇见王马小吉的时候，就不清楚他在想些什么。  
“啊，被最原酱知道组织的秘密了，该杀掉了呢！”  
到后来，被牵着鼻子约会、告白……发生更亲密的接触，全都是对方的主意。  
果然，这样无所作为的自己，被抛弃也是理所当然的吧？  
但是相处了那么久，有一件事……还是能确定的……  
“王马君，为什么不在我身边呢……”  
昏暗的房间内，低头凝视的最原终一轻轻地说道。  
以前，只要愿意，就可以看见这样的睡脸，是毫无防备，放下全部戒心的安然，他只要凝视这个睡脸，就可以静下心来。  
室内的空气有些闷热，最原终一脱下了西装，准备俯身把他搬离桌面时，闻到了他口中飘出的酒味。  
他喝酒了？怪不得睡得这么沉。  
“王马君，醒醒……”  
他以前经常扮睡捉弄自己，那么这次……  
能不能反将他一军呢？


	7. 即将迎来的黎明

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 从这章开始就是lof转述了，我也不知道为什么我wps文档会没有后续

略显灰暗的走廊里，是高跟鞋与地板碰撞的声音，两侧灯光打亮的是奢华无比的金框和其中价值千万的油画，从头到尾，从印象派到野兽派，不一而足。

在威尼克斯集团的某个总裁的引导下，暗蓝色长发的女性优雅地打开设计别致的大门，里面是一间聚会用的茶室，围绕着中央茶几坐着的是一圈白发苍苍的老人。

在白银纺打开大门走进来的时候，最左侧的老人冷哼了一声：“什么时候亚洲人也可以来美国当律师了？约翰逊呢？”

“休伯特，这是客人，”中间的老人坐着多功能轮椅，正调整着椅背让自己竖直起来，“而且她也是约翰逊推荐过来的人，完全不会差。”

“没错，约翰逊老先生和我父亲私交甚密，所以我才能在老先生住院这段时间得到这个案子。”白银纺淡淡地陈述道。

“嗯，今天找你来，就是想让你给我们这些老家伙说说现况，我们看看还要采用哪些手段。”

“手段？现在陪审团的干涉一年比一年严格，我们是搞不动咯……”另一个老人瘫在椅子上，半闭着双眼说道。

中间的老人没有多说，只是眨眨眼示意白银纺说话。

“唔……现在看来的话，形势有点普通地严峻呢……”白银纺思考了一下，平静地说着，“要不，贵公司再给我一亿美金吧。”

场面顿时变得死一般的寂静，就连那个瘫在椅子上的老人此时也直起了身子，戴上了老花镜打量白银纺。

“你可知道，这间屋子里坐的都是谁？”中间的老人不怒反笑，“威尼克斯集团成立了一百多年，我们都是第四代第五代的股东，而枪支产业扎根于美国各个阶层中，我们的任何一言一行都可以掀起波浪。”

“有人在陪审团中捣鬼，我们无法准确地把控陪审团了。”白银纺始终不卑不亢。

“那是你的失职。”

“如果您要我来想办法，那我的要求就是一亿美金，”她环视着屋内的股东们，声音像没有起伏的机器语音，“与其在这里追究我的失职，痛斥我的无能，不如想想，这场判决我们输了的后果是什么。”

“你在威胁我们？”

“我只是在普通地陈述事实，现在每个记者都盯紧了这次的起诉，如果我们的真相无法打动陪审团，那么败诉的当天，就可以预见枪支制造以及相关产业的股市惨状了，”白银纺拢了拢长发，“相信每下跌1%的数额必定会远远不止一亿美金，虽然这对你们来说也不算什么……那又何尝不在现在把这一亿美金付了呢？”

做梦了，梦见了王马君离开自己的第一天。

他以前就这样，不打招呼就消失，从来不说去哪里，最初也恼火过，争吵过，但是不知道为什么，日子就这样一点一点过了下来，从高中最后一年，直到最原终一以最优秀的成绩从大学里毕业，加入了伯父所在的律师事务所。

他还是从一个腼腆的少年成长为了一个腼腆的青年，但是身上那份阴沉的气息已经淡薄了不少，同时情绪的变化也不会和之前一样那么地敏感纤细了——至少在王马小吉离开之前，他是这么认为的。

在那之前，最原终一得出的结论是：不需要太过于干涉恋人的世界，因为他会一直在身边，即便王马小吉从来都不解释，也从来都不给承诺。

那一天，寒冬褪去，电车里不再开着暖气，窗边的樱花树正绽放着早春的花骨朵，最原终一从公寓的床上醒来，转头没有发现王马小吉的影子。

那一瞬间，他突然不知道该怎么从梦里醒来，他知道了这是梦，因为熟悉的气味就在身边，但在梦中，春日的阳光变成了刺目的利剑，人潮的涌动是不怀好意的讽刺，就连微风经过面前都不忘了勾起蚀骨般的自责。

你把他弄丢了！

还好下一秒，他醒了。

可能是因为做梦到达了快速眼动期，睡眠处于一个很浅的阶段，最原终一醒来时，正值凌晨三点十五分，而且是被手机的震动给吵醒的，他揉了揉惺忪的睡眼，在床上翻找着手机，终于在王马小吉随处乱丢的卫衣的帽子里发现了它。

拜托！不要把衣服放在床上啊！不过在此之前……到底是什么家伙会半夜打电话？

最原终一盯着昏昏沉沉的脑袋，鬼使神差地接了电话：“喂？”

“……”

听对方没有回应，最原终一不得不继续问道：“喂？请问你是……”

“你是最原终一吧？”

“……是的。”最原终一暂时没有搞清楚状况，但是等等……这是日语？

“哇！！！！！！”

谁知电话的那一头爆发了惊人的欢呼声，着实让他大半夜地吓了一跳，乱七八糟的声线一同爆炸在小小的手机中。

“天哪是最原终一诶！”

“最原先生在用总统的手机~”

“没想到最原先生这么主动呀——”

他清醒了大半，头疼地问：“是，是DICE的各位吗？你们大半夜打电话来干什么？”

“还要干什么呀，总统吩咐的事情做完了但是找不到总统的人了，我们才着急地打这个电话的！”

“嗯，没事，王马君躲到我办公室来了，他说有人在追他，所以现在我们在……比较远的酒店里……”

对面的电话经过一阵磕碰，明显换了一个人：“好的，最原先生和总统都没事就好，刚才那家伙说的太多了，请和总统继续吧，再见了！”

最原终一：“……”

然而有一个声音在耳边响起：“等等！”

最原终一回过头，看到某只赤裸着上身，睁着大眼睛的总统：“王马君？抱歉，把你吵醒了……”

“没事，我就跟他们简短地说两句。”他打了一个哈欠，接过电话似乎让DICE的人报告了什么，然后露出了一脸坏笑。

最原终一突然察觉到了什么，待他挂了电话后，小心地问道：“王马君……那是陪审团的事？”

听到这话，王马小吉突然就一脸严肃地坐正了，似是认真地眨了眨眼睛说道：“那么，最原酱准备好付钱了吗？”

“一千万美金？所以说你到底在搞……”

“呢嘻嘻，那和最原酱没关系啦！而且这真的很有趣啊！我就像一个公正的泰美斯，不管是手段惊人的女律师还是自己的恋人都毫不偏袒呢！”

“骗人，王马君的目的绝对不是这样的。”

“这和‘目的’不相关哦？”王马小吉双手托住下巴，“只是单纯地想……呢嘻嘻嘻嘻，太有趣啦，我可不说，但是啊但是啊，如果最原酱付钱了话，肯定能成功的说！”

最原终一沉默了两秒：“……一定？”

“嗯嗯！！一定哦！绝对哦！”

“哈，哈……”最原终一干笑两声，“这也太玄幻了吧……”

“最原酱不相信我的手段吗？明明都让陪审团吃饭了，还唱歌了！”

“不……就是，很奇怪啊……”

“唉，那最原酱不行啦，不过白银酱那边倒是有考虑在付哦？”

最原终一皱了皱眉：“她这样迫害你……你真的愿意为她做事吗？”

“这和这是两码事吧！我只是一个商人，哪边付钱了就向哪边提供服务呀！”

“那我换一种问法……你真的愿意无视贝茨太太和我的努力，让白银前辈就这样获胜吗？”

“无视……努力？”王马小吉歪着头，一脸听不懂的样子，笑起来竟多带了几分残忍，“道德和法律……与我有什么关系呢？”

纽约是一座很忙碌的城市，七点之后，城市就在各个岗位的共同运作下苏醒过来，开始有多多少少的人走在了大街上，奔赴自己的命运。

白银纺站在酒店的落地窗前，望着底下来来往往的人，戴着自己的手表，刚刚完成这个举动，放在桌前的手机就响了。

“喂？”

“白银小姐，”助手中气不足的声音传出，“非常、非常抱歉，卢奇还是没能找到那个家伙……”

“先是烧了人家的公寓引得打草惊蛇，现在还办事不力，他还真是普通地没用呢……当然，如果你打给我只是为了汇报这件事的话，我觉得你也是呢。”

“不，不，是这样的，我们经过仔细地对比，发现赤松枫几年前在纽约的资料是……可能是假的。”

“证据是……？”

“她的银行卡有这里的刷卡记录，其他的也比较正常，唯一奇怪的是，我调用了很多公共地方的两年前的监控录像带，却没有一个拍到过她……但是也有可能她不出入这种公共场合？其他小地方的监控录像最多保留三个月，只有大型设施有专门存放录像带的地方……总之这是一个疑点。”

“唔……所以？”

“所以我就调查了一下她在全国范围内的活动记录，发现她曾在马萨诸塞州有过记录。”

“但因为不在纽约，所以不好查证是吗？马萨诸塞吗……”白银纺似乎在回忆什么，但是又暂时没想起来，“普通地有点在意呢……”

“要不要我去那里跑一趟？开车的话五个小时能到。”

“嗯，现在赤松枫是我们唯一的突破口了，你立马就动身吧。”

白银纺挂了电话，静静地梳理着目前所得到的一切信息。

首先，最原终一已经不存在威胁了，只要挖出了秘密，取回了控制权，赢得官司是必将发生的结果，退一万步说，自己手里也有一亿美金，不管怎样，对方做生意的决心是很坚定的。

其次，虽说这样的好手段可能在业内成为惯犯，但是这两天底下团队的调查显示，没有任何蛛丝马迹表示这个人有其他敲诈的记录。

最后，根据卢奇昨晚的报告，他找到了那家伙后追出了好远，最后被一帮醉鬼冲散了，但是后来发现这个地点……似乎在最原终一租用的办公室附近。

白银纺一边戴上已经充满电的蓝牙入耳式耳机，一边看着窗外发呆，忽然，太阳升了起来，将她的眼睛晃了晃，在这一瞬间的失神中，她似是想起了什么，眼中再没有了平静，而是变成了波涛汹涌的深海，仿佛情感的漩涡，又仿佛极端的迷恋。

“父亲……您在看着我吗？”

就在今天了吧，今天，又能赢下一场官司了。


	8. the end

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 什么，竟然只有8篇吗

阴雨天渐渐地过去了，在地球不断旋转的日日夜夜里，青葱的生命自顾自地生长着，被雨水滋润之后更是如此，然而那样的暴雨除了带来生机，还可能带来危机。

“……嗯，嗯，好的，谢谢伯父……没有没有，已经帮大忙了。”

“那么就这样……嗯，好的，再见。”

最原终一结束了通话，站在台阶的底部，仰起头望向处于高高的阶梯之上的石像，蒙着的双眼代表她不会偏袒任何人，但也有一种说法——正义是盲目的。

“出来吧，”片刻之后，最原终一无奈地说道，“头发露出来了。”

“不不不我没有在藏着！！”麻薯从石制的扶手后露出头来，“我只是在研究楼梯底下的花纹！”

“……”

“咳咳，那，总，总之不要影响到你今天的发挥就行了……”

“麻薯小姐不用担心了，我还好。”

“难，难道说那个会起到积极作用吗……！”

“喂！”

“对了！正事！”麻薯突然想起什么似的，“贝茨太太在找你呢！谁知道你会在楼梯下面盯着石像看这么久，可让我好找！”

最原终一心里一紧：“嗯……好的。”

“对了！还有，”麻薯在身后有些犹豫地说道，“没有赢……也没关系。”

一时间他连拿着手机的手都觉得罪恶了起来。

“好的……谢谢你，麻薯小姐。”

只是太多人不那么认为了，这件事牵扯到太多人的利益，这种时候……

“最原先生？您是最原先生吗？”

一个将自己裹在大衣内的男人在法院的门口等着他，明明已经出了太阳，这个人却像处于寒冬腊月一般，将厚厚的帽子也戴了上去。

“啊，是的，请问你是……”最原终一感觉他有些熟悉，却又完全想不起来是谁。

“对，对不起，”男人突然扑了上来，把最原终一吓了一跳，“但是，请务必，请务必不要让他们得逞。”

“你冷静点！有什么话可以慢慢说！”

“前天晚上！前天晚上那个人找到我！我知道！那个人不想我投票给你们所以才……”

最原终一想起来，眼前的男人叫做克林：“是你……你没事了吗？已经可以出院了吗？”

“求求你，把枪支管制提出来吧！让贝茨太太赢吧！如果不那么做的话……”

“我知道，我知道，我会尽力的，但最终下决定的还是陪审团……”

“那你做不到的！他们，他们还有人在里面，如果不行的话……啊啊啊——”

克林仿佛看到什么很恐怖的东西一样大叫了起来，随后很快就有两个警卫上来制服了他。

一个警察跑上来紧张地检查了一下最原终一，确认他没有缺胳膊少腿之后松了一口气，告诉他这个人从精神病院跑了出来。

“我们去他家搜了，没想到他会跑来法院这里。”

而最原终一只是沉默不语。

“我想起来了！那一天！那一天我在机场遇到了那个女人！是她！是她！她通过观察我们的言行举止找出我们的弱点……”

克林被拖走的时候还在祈求，祈求他赢下来，不要让威尼克斯集团的人如愿以偿，最原终一没有答应也没有拒绝，只是一直看着他，直到被押进警车。

要开庭了，但是在此之前，果然还是要做最后一件事。

王马小吉在街上随意地乱逛着，一路晃到了法院的附近街道。

一边喝着葡萄芬达，一边听着音乐，在纽约的一角窥视着这座忙碌的城市。

但是发达不代表干净，就算在这种地方，毒品和暗杀也作为城市的另一面存在着，再不济，街边喝酒的醉鬼也是一大隐患，大多数人都会对其敬而远之。

而他吹着耳机内音乐旋律的口哨，堂而皇之地穿过了一堆醉鬼，走着自己想走的任何路，有人上前找他麻烦也能被轻松闪过。

这么做没有什么特别的意义，也不是为了抄近路，而是很有趣。

王马小吉的嘴上勾起了一抹嘲讽的笑容，看着身后东倒西歪的一个个，不由乐得开怀。

就在这时，突然身后出现了一个人，一只手死死地扣住了他的肩膀，那一瞬间他想要挣脱，却完全没能成功。

“终于找到你了。”

王马小吉干脆刷地蹲了下来，没有多余的动作直接向后一个翻滚，远离了这个人。

“我还当是什么人呢……”王马小吉吹了声口哨，“你是白银那家伙的手下吧？我想想……卢奇？上次因为在醉鬼堆里把我跟丢了所以才念念不舍的对吧？恭喜你，这次确实中大奖啦！”

对面的男人晃了晃头活动了一下颈关节，然后拿出了一把军用小刀：“请你配合我一下。”

“才不要，本总统只会去自己想去的地方！”王马小吉咧嘴一笑，突然冲了上去，试图利用身高的优势攻击卢奇的腹部，但对方明显不是吃素的，一边躲闪着攻击，一边挥舞着军刀，而王马小吉这里反而是赤手空拳，奈于对方的身手也是无法第一时间卸下武器。

然而王马小吉也没有很大优势，毕竟上次是追逐战，没有正面对抗，这次后有酒鬼，前方又被堵住，而且按照他的体格，被打一拳也确实不是什么好事。

“不要去打扰白银小姐对陪审团的掌控，这很难吗？”卢奇见久攻不下，面上尽露凶光，干脆看准时机，一下子将军刀掷出，趁王马小吉闪避的时候一拳挥上。

而此时这位紫发的总统正处于躲闪飞刀而到达的背靠墙壁的方位，本应是多不过来，奈何他身形矮小，竟再次一缩身子躲了开来，然而就在这千钧一发之际，他身体的某个部位的感知神经突然发出了哀嚎。

糟了，他绝望地想，最原酱啊，你可把我害惨了。

“我有异议！”

场上的眼睛都齐刷刷地看向最原终一，这个第四次打断证人发言的律师，而最原终一的心里也有些紧张，他看着面红耳赤的证人，不知道自己的小算盘会不会落空。

听说是威尼克斯集团那里不放心，临时把证明枪支制作没有问题的证人从某发行商公司总裁换成了集团的股东之一，一看他白发苍苍、自命不凡的样子，就知道来头着实不小。

“你明明说这把枪只是更新了换弹的流畅性和射速，但是为什么之前打出的广告会写着‘爆发性极强’，请问休伯特先生，使用这种语句难道不会增强那些潜在罪犯的购买欲吗？”

这个老头明显是一个极其不耐烦的人，他在最原终一问话的时候就不停地打断：“是为了区分……为了区分，这把枪毕竟和其他的枪不一样……”

最后他终于忍不住了，一掌拍向桌子，大吼道：“有完没完啊！不这么宣传大家怎么会去买！”

只不过说完后也自知失言，只能一个人坐在那里生闷气。

“那么，这是把消费者的攻击冲动唤起，就是枪支公司应该做的吗？”

白银纺在事态完全失控之前上前一步：“抱歉，关于这个问题，我的证人将要行使他的沉默权。”

“那我没什么要问的了，请问白银小姐的呈供还要继续吗？”

“没有了，陪审团可以开始决断了。”

“那么，”法官敲响了法槌，“中午到了，暂时休庭！下午开庭前将会提供一小段时间给陪审团商议。”

最原终一几乎是立刻就冲了出去，拨通了王马小吉的电话，在等待对方接起的同时，他看见贝茨太太在向他友善地招手，示意了自己在通话之后，最原终一望着贝茨太太的笑容，不由得想起了早上她说过的话。

“我已经没关系了，”她看着来往的行人，近乎淡然地说着，“这两天发生了太多事情，陪审团那些不相关的人一个一个地出事，就算是我也会猜到发生了什么，也知道这个背后还有些什么。”

“所以我想通了，不管结果如何，我至少争取过，我确实有为广大的枪支受害者争取过一些权利，这就是这场诉讼的意义，至少这样的想法，会随着电视，进入到某个人的内心吧，如果把这样的星星之火传承下去……”

说着，她有摇了摇头，笑道：“我自己都是被别人鼓励的……之前想要为死去的丈夫做点什么是不假，但是你的那场演说确实打动了我，让我感觉受到了重视，你让我觉得我受到的这些苦还是有点意义的……看看那些记者，这么大张旗鼓的宣传，这件事情想不知道也难吧。”

但是啊，贝茨太太，那个时候，其实我也……

就在最原终一继续胡思乱想着的时候，电话接通了：“喂……？”

“喂，王马君，如果我现在给你一千万美金，确定能赢下来吗？”

“那当然……嘶……你安心啦，本总统说到做到。”

“王马君你怎么了？有哪里痛吗？”

“谈生意啦！别关心我，我有事还能接你电话吗？”

“……嗯，筹集到一千万比想象得容易。”律师事务所的伯父没怎么询问就打来了七百万美金，剩下的三百万则是动用了自己在瑞士银行的父母遗产，在今天早上只花费了不到半小时就全部办理完毕了。

“哦？那我待会把银行卡发给你，打到那个账上就行啦！”

“但是，”最原终一又看了看刚才贝茨太太消失的地方，手上不由自主地加重了握紧手机的力道，态度一转，“我还是想睡一个安稳觉的。”

“即便你是站在真实的民意这边，而对方是站在强权这边的？”

“无关乎这些，王马君，就像你所认为的‘法律与道德都和你无关’，我也是凭借自身的判断得出的这个结论，事已至此，我也要无愧于内心。”

“呀——糟了，这个最原酱太棒了，得想办法把他娶了……”

“王马君……”

“呢嘻嘻，那就这样啦，真的很像最原酱会说的话呢！结束之后见哦，我最喜欢的最原酱~”

那一头的王马小吉挂了电话，踢了踢躺在地上被打晕了的卢奇，拿着自己衣服的衣摆堵住了头上不断渗下来的鲜血，立马又拨通了另一个电话：“喂？白银酱吗？”

白银纺早就料到他会这个时间段再打电话来，所以为了不错过电话，她之前正在使用另一台手机与远在马萨诸塞州的助手通话，好巧不巧王马小吉正好打进来，白银纺便把两台手机都拿在手里，让助手也旁听了这场对话：“喂？是来收钱的吧？”

“当然要收钱啦，不过在此之前——抱歉，价格又涨啦！呀哈——现在的通货膨胀真是厉害呢~”

“什么？之前不是说……”

“啊！对了，你看，这里有一个好像是你朋友的家伙躺在地上呢！咦？他为什么会躺在地上呢？喂，你……”说着，王马小吉恶狠狠地向着地上的人踢了一脚，把手机凑到他嘴边，“说两句话啊？为什么躺在地上？”

卢奇的意识似乎稍微回来了一点，但是能发出的声音只有痛苦的哼叫，王马小吉便收回了手机：“听，他是这么回答的啦！”

电话那头的白银纺顿时明白过来发生了什么，一张脸黑得很是难看，满脸嫌恶的表情，但还是问道：“要多少？”

“五千万美金，待会把账户发你手机上，下午开庭之前我要看到钱到账，再见。”

听到对方利落地挂了电话，白银纺只好寄希望于最后的手段：“喂？你听到了吗，卢奇不仅不懂得见好就收，还失败了呢，现在只有看你能不呢查出来赤松枫和整件事的联系了。”

“好的，白银小姐，我已经找到了她以前住过的屋子了，我一定会尽快弄明白的，那么一会儿电话，现在我要敲他们家的门了，这间屋子还有住人。”

两头都挂了之后，白银纺站到了走廊的窗边，双手扶着窗柩撑住上半身，探出窗子呼吸着新鲜空气。

“令尊以前也会这么干。”

最原终一不知什么时候也来到了窗边。

“你今天干得普通的不错呢，抓住了那些漏洞……不愧是被称为天才的学弟，有着冷静的思考和属于律师的刁钻。”

“白银前辈，明明你也是被称为天才的一人，为什么还要使用这种手段去取得胜利呢？”

“因为这些都不重要，赢才是最重要的，这才是别人找来律师的最终意义，这也是律师能提供的安全感，”白银纺望向窗外，镜片反射着白光，“你就是不明白这一点，才会一直被淹没在那种地方。”

“白银前辈所想的，与我所认定的律师之道差的还是比较多的，不过我也无权干涉你的想法……”说着说着，最原终一仿佛想起来什么，“那么，请容我先行失陪。”

他走后，白银纺一个人站在窗前继续等待着助手的消息，但时间一分一秒地过去，离开庭越来越近。

而在五小时车程外的另一个州，白银纺的助手正遭到赤松夫人的热情招待。

“她呀，七年都不肯回家一趟。”已经有些年迈的赤松夫人端上了丰盛的茶点，令助手的心中生出不少愧疚。

“没事，她在纽约过的很好。”助手假意地敷衍着，喝着茶，但也注意着周围的一切。

“我听说啦，她钢琴弹得很不多，她从小就会弹钢琴。”

“是啊，而且最近还……”说着，助手注意到了什么东西，径直走到一个相框前，“这是……？”

“这是枫和她的双胞胎妹妹，”赤松夫人的眼角流露着些许的哀伤，但毫不避讳地说道，“七年前，她妹妹死于一场枪击案。”

离开庭只剩五分钟。

白银纺再次接到了电话。

“喂？你到底打算付钱吗？只剩下五分钟了哦？”

“我怎么知道你会兑现承诺？”

“哈？我都被你的人打得这么惨了，还是在催促你打钱，你应该知道我有多需要钱了吧？不然我可不是有病吧？你再不付我就……”

“等等！”白银纺最终还是松了口，“我现在就让他们打钱，一分钟内。”

“好！痛快！恭喜您，白银小姐，您刚才赢下了一场诉讼。”

白银纺挂了电话，然而继续是紧贴着的，另一个电话就响了起来，是助手，与此同时，她的指令已经通过蓝牙耳机传到了负责此事的人那里。

“喂？白银小姐吗？你先回忆一下，七年前你是不是打过一个官司，在马萨诸塞州？那应该是您的第一个官司。”

与此同时，银行的工作人员也接到了指令，经过密码的核对以后，转账的操作便可以正式开始。

“对！就是被告！明明是凶手的错，但是白银小姐您凭借一己之力扭转了局面，作为原告的政府甚至打官司打到破产。”

数字跳动着，五千万美金正式打入了王马小吉的指定账户，几乎是同时的，他的手机收到了确认入账的邮件。

“白银小姐您还记得吗！那场……那就是一场枪击案！凶手也是精神出了点问题的人！他跑进了赤松枫双胞胎所就读的高中大杀特杀……”

王马小吉把一个纸团丢进了法院二楼的窗户中——那是陪审团休息的场所，赤松枫看到了纸团，起身把它丢进了垃圾桶里，却没有回到座位上，而是站到了桌前……

“所以！白银小姐！您再好好想想，先不要打钱！”

手机从掌中滑落，她听不见。

一切，一切都连上了。

这才是这场案子背后的“真实”。

剩下的时间，她度过的有点恍惚，只是在庭审的最后，收到了一张纸条：街角的咖啡厅见。

她双眼有些失神，仿佛看不到这张纸条。

她只听见当当作响的，悠远的钟声，以及在这下面翩飞的白鸽。

已经，全部结束了，再也没有……了。

同样震惊的还有最原终一。

他挂了与麻薯的通话回到庭内的时候，其实已经完全放下了这些输赢。

所以在法官宣布他们得了九票的时候，他不由自主地看向了陪审团那边，结果正好与想一个矮小的男人的目光对上。

他的眼眶有些红。

那个人……记得是叫星龙马？

结果最原终一也是在恍惚中度过了整段结尾，直到与贝茨太太拥抱，与麻薯拥抱，他澄黄色的眼睛里才恢复了一点思考能力，但不是因为他回过神来了，而是因为他看见了。

蓝天下，站着一个比阳光更热情生动的女性。

最原终一几乎是不由自主地走过去，想问些什么，却什么也问不出。

“抱歉，”反而是对方，大大方方地鞠了一躬，“把你的恋人卷入我的计划……当初我真的竭力拒绝过了！”

“我，我，我，你怎么知道……”

“啊，王马他之前和我提过你的事，总之，整件事本来是我挑起的，但是去询问过他之后，整个计划逐渐变得疯狂起来了……不过现在想想，一直处于风口浪尖的人，是他啊，现在关于他口中所说的有趣，稍微能理解一点了……哎，我自顾自说了那么多，快去找他吧，他就在那里。”

“嗯……啊。”最原终一迷迷糊糊地往前走了两步，突然又清醒起来。

“赤松小姐，你接下来要去见白银前辈吗？”

“诶？你怎么知道？”

“总，总之，虽然不知道你们之间有什么恩怨，不过我想让你替我转告她一句话……”

在短短的数分钟内，媒体已经将新闻铺天盖地的发了出去，有人欢呼，有人痛哭。

白银纺则坐到了咖啡厅中，看着刚刚坐下的赤松枫。

“你是怎么左右陪审团的？”

“我只是让他们听从自己的内心而已。”

“我联系不上我的团队。”

“那个人已经举报在那幢大楼地下室的非法团伙了，你的人没事，但是非法器具应该是会被全部没收的。”

良久的沉默。

“我想起来了，那场普通的枪击案案件，”白银纺淡淡地开口，“所以你要复仇，你要我再也当不了律师，你找来了那个人，他很有手段，而我打给他的钱，就是我行贿的记录。”

赤松枫微笑着点了点头，拿出一张传真，上面赫然就是转账的证明：“没错的，白银小姐，以后你只要接下案子，我们就会把这张东西公之于众，到时候你就会立马坐牢。”

“果然好手段，但是这样，被转账的人也会一同被拖下水，真是普通地有点风险呢。”

“关于这件事，我与他讨论过很久，但是他说这很有趣，我阻止不了他。”

“是吗……到这里，我算是……普通地败了呢。”

“白银小姐，不仅仅是如此，”赤松枫摇了摇头，“除了这件事，我还要代人转告你一句话。”

“事到如今，一切都已经尘埃落定了吧？有了证据的你们，已经把我逼到这份田地，还要怎么样？”

“不，这句话才是最重要的……白银小姐，已经足够了。”

“什么？你在说什么……”

“已经，不需要再‘模仿’了。”

“你怎么……”白银纺忽地站了起来，发白的指尖抵在桌面上，脸上的表情却控制得很好，“你怎么知道……”

“我只是代人转告，不过，虽说有点冒犯，但我确实听了你的故事，白银小姐，你父亲的神话若是不可复制，那么何尝不可做你自己呢？”

“所以，是怎么回事呢？”阳光下，与最原终一并肩行走的王马小吉微微侧头，对其刚刚提到的白银的父亲进行了提问。

“我想起来了，后来还与麻薯小姐通过电话，确认了这个想法。”

白银世家都是律师出身，而白银纺的父亲更是界中翘楚，不过，一生都未尝有过败绩的他忽然遭遇了连续的三连败之后，就因为精神压力过大而从钟塔的顶端一跃而下。

不败的神话，就此陨落。

“就连我的伯父，都把他当做自己向往的目标，所以小时候就总是和我说白银父亲的各种事情，还给我看录像什么的，所以我就发现了，白银纺的言行举止，与其说是因为遗传，不如说是可以在模仿，不，在复制，在复制她的父亲的冷静与冲动，以及她父亲的一切。”

“诶……这样哦，那她这么做，不累吗？”

“不知道，但是我想……她一定深爱着她父亲吧……”

赤松枫走后，白银纺又一个人独自在咖啡馆内坐了很久，才结账离开，然而出门就遇上了一个熟悉的人。

“是你啊，我还没来得及找你，”白银纺面无表情地问道，“为什么要背叛你的雇主？”

“我来就是为了这件事道歉，”那个矮小的男人——星龙马抽着烟，耸了耸肩，“我从没有过背叛的记录，但是……也许这就是和上战场杀人不一样吧……总之，抱歉了。”

“那么，是什么让你放弃了巨额的钱财，都要支持对面呢？”

“白银小姐，你有过弱点吗？”星龙马吐出一口烟，“我指的不是那种做了错事的历史什么的，而是那种心底里最宝贵的正向记忆。”

白银纺的神色顿时落寞起来：“……有。”

那是一个高大挺拔的身影，他曾经所向披靡。

“那我觉得，想着这段记忆的话，会不由自主地作一个正确的决定吧。”

说完，星龙马踩灭了烟头，离开了这里。

“接下来有什么打算呢？”

“不知道，也许去赤松酱的故乡，马萨诸塞州看看吧？”

“王马君，我的签证只有一周。”

“啊，那也足够了呀！”

“真是莫名其妙，为什么要去赤……话说回来，为什么你要帮她这么大一个忙啊？说到底，她是怎么找上你的啊？”“唉，唉，因为她和我是青梅竹马，这个不好推脱……”

“！？”

“哈哈哈哈哈哈看你一脸惊讶的样子，不过我在说谎啦！”

“那我就当故事听吧……”

“不过我的母亲和她的母亲是至交这是真的哦？”

“那个……赤松一家在赤松五岁的时候就移民美国了，那你的母亲……”

“嗯！其实我也有美国国籍的哟！这次不是骗你的！”

“……”

“哎，哎，最原酱，你在往哪里走啊？”

“乘地铁去中央公园，我打官司很累了。”

“逛那个多没意思，要我说，还是去华尔街各个公司逛逛，都进去看看里面的办公环境。”

“不去……一听就知道会有很多麻烦……”

“那果然还是去马萨诸塞州吧！”

“你到底是对那里有多执着啊……”

“亏得最原酱还是律师，结果连他们那里那条重要的法律都不知道吗？！”

“法律……”

“好啦，事不宜迟，去租车吧！”

“喂！”

“放心，美国公民证也给你准备好啦！”

“什么跟什么啊！”

“啊！还是说最原酱想先挑戒指！”

“……你给我解释清楚！”

结果，就算是一年之后，还是不会懂他的心里在想什么。

不过有一点倒是明白了，意外地。

那就是：王马小吉不会一直陪在身边。

觉得太奇怪？那么换一种说法。

无论王马小吉在哪里，最原终一与王马小吉的这份感情都不会消退。

这便是最原终一所到达的“真实”，只要相信着自己的真实，无论到哪里都无所谓吧？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 时隔一年的答案揭晓，那个州是美国少数几个承认同性恋婚姻的州  
> 好家伙，这么甜的糖我这辈子也想不出了


	9. car

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 凑数用的

https://archiveofourown.org/works/21225533  
尝试着看看能不能


End file.
